<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fantasy Omens by rea_grimm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003652">Fantasy Omens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rea_grimm/pseuds/rea_grimm'>rea_grimm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Crowley (Good Omens), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Childhood Friends, Falling In Love, Fluff, Harpy Aziraphale, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Naga, Naga Crowley (Good Omens), Omega Aziraphale (Good Omens), Prophecy, Sweet, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rea_grimm/pseuds/rea_grimm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Harpies are enemies with the demons that surround their village. The world is divided into alphas, betas and omegas, and there is a prophecy when the union of Alpha of the Demon and Omega of the Harpy will bring peace between the two races.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For many centuries, two territories have fought each other. One was near a sea cliff and a forest. This territory belonged to the harpies and them alone. A creature that had wings for arms and bird claws for legs. A few tiny feathers covered their ears on their faces. These creatures were very superior to others and called themselves angels. And just as there are species of birds, so are species of harpies.</p><p>The second territory was actually a large forest that encircled the cliff. Its original inhabitants were demons. Demons that could have any appearance. But gradually other creatures like satyrs, fairies, nymphs, centaurs, and the like came into the forest. In its shadow, they found shelter from humans and everyone else. The forest provided them with a new home worth fighting for.</p><p>There was also a very special tree in the forest that, according to legend, could grant any wish. It was the tree that the harpies sought. They wanted more than anything in the world to become true angels. It is claimed that all manner of obstacles, traps and monsters defended the tree, but only Mother Nature knows the real truth. And that the tree doesn't protect anything and doesn't even have that much power. Although he does have some skills. He could weave the fates of others. Moreover, only those with a pure heart can find it. But the harpies didn't know that, and they kept trying to find him. During those bloody centuries, when the inhabitants of the forest didn't give up and the harpies began to retreat slowly, no one even knows how it happened. Mother Nature may have been behind it, but out of nowhere a prophecy appeared.</p><p>A prophecy of hope. To understand him better, you need to know a little about the world itself. All living things were divided into three groups. Alpha, Beta and Omega. There wasn't much Omega in the world. These were one of the rarest species of persons on the planet. Not a single omega appeared in the forest or harpy lands during the fighting. And that's what the prophecy is about. The prophecy says that the flying humans will be born an omega capable of ending the war. Omega sacrifices himself and allies with the snake alpha of the forest. Then there will be true peace. This prophecy began to protect the Order of the Phoenix. An order full of harpies from all over the world who wanted that peace. And like the Phoenix, their hope will come from the ashes of the war itself.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>6,000 years later</p><p>It was alive in the harpy village. Metatron has chosen his new successor, as the new shaman and leader. His successor was Sandalphon. Small, bald, unpleasant, arrogant beta with honey-brown wings. Someone even said he had no feelings. His right-hand man was Gabriel. He was only ten years old. He still had faith in Mother Nature and healthy optimism. Gabriel had grey-purple wings reminiscent of those of an eagle. In another eight years, he would become the next leader of the village. Everyone was celebrating.</p><p>
  <span>Except for Aziraphale, that is. Harpies with sky-blue eyes and hair so light it looked like a halo in the light. His feathers were as light and, like one of the few, he had pale claws. And unlike the others, he liked people and was interested in their stuff. The books fascinated him most. Harpies were known to enjoy the company. Here, too, Aziraphale was an exception. He preferred to spend time alone or in the company of books. And when he had to, he considered Gabriel a friend. No one else on the harpy had much fun with him. That is, disregarding the salutes that propriety etc. </span>
  <span>H</span>
  <span>e was less than six years old at the time.</span>
</p><p>Aziraphale celebrated for a moment. He tasted some of the festive dishes and sowed himself away from the village at the edge of the forest, where it was perfectly quiet. He sat down on a small stump and took a small leather-wrapped book from a small brown bag. Wings weren't very good at manipulating objects like books, and sometimes he had trouble opening a book on the right page. Although, after a while, he found a good way to do that, too.</p><p>He was about to start reading when something rustled in the bush behind him. Aziraphale turned and closed the book, ready to disappear at any moment. In the end, only a small fox came out of the bush. It was beautifully black and silver and had a long bushy tail.<br/>
„Oh,” said the harpy, smiling pleasantly at the fox. The fox eyed him curiously and approached him slowly. She sniffed his bag first, then started sniffing the harpy itself.<br/>
„That tickles," he laughed, trying to pet the fox. But she did something he didn't expect. She picked up a book in his lap and ran back into the woods.<br/>
„Oh, no! Come back!” he shouted after her in shock. Swiftly he slung the satchel over his shoulder and followed as his small legs would. He pushed after her through various thickets, low branches of trees and ferns. His species wasn't built for forest life. Spiderwebs clung to his wings, and he lost a few feathers as he threaded his way through the branches.</p><p>Just when he thought he'd lost the fox for good, she finally stopped. He walked through the last of the brush and found that the silver-black fox had led him to a small forest clearing with an even smaller pond beside which grew a tall apple tree. This place looked magical to him. Not like the rest of the forest trying to pull all the feathers off him. The fox winked at the harpy before jumping behind a bush. Aziraphale watched the fox. He paused in front of the bush as a black serpent's tail poking out from under it.</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>What if some monster or demon was hiding behind a bush?</em>
  </span>
  <span> he thought. He was a little afraid, and the bush was tall, blocking his view. He tried to push a few branches of the bush away with his wing, but it was futile. Plus, several of his feathers were stuck in the bush. At this rate, he will return to the village fully plucked. He should just accept that he's lost the book for good. He was about to turn away, intending to return to the village, when the serpent's tail brushed his leg slightly and disappeared into the bush. Aziraphale jumped with a choked cry of shock. He quickly covered his mouth with his wings to avoid shouting again. He backed away slowly as he stepped on what he first thought was a branch, but it was too lively for that. He jumped to one side and turned to see what he'd stepped on. The snake's tail was there again, and this time it was slowly disappearing into the </span>
  <span>pond</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>Aziraphale knew he should go back, but he was also curious about the strange snake. He hid behind an apple tree and peered cautiously out of his hiding place. At first, he thought there was nothing there when a red-haired boy peered out of the water and put his hands on the bank. The boy's long pointed ears were black, and it looked as if a few black scales had preceded him from his ears to his cheek. He had the same scales on the sides of his neck, his shoulders, and at the same time, his fingers were black, where they gradually became normal skin. A mermaid, perhaps? He thought. But what would he do so far from the sea? Aziraphale had never seen a mermaid on his own; he knew their description only from his books.</p><p>The black fox ran toward the boy in the water, along with the book. The harpy caught his breath. Once he saw the book this close to the water, he didn't want to think about the consequences.</p><p>„So what have you got for me?” the boy asked the fox, taking the book from her and examining it. „Why a book? It doesn't even have pictures in it. I wanted something against boredom, not something boring. You know I can't even read,” and set the book aside. The fox lowered its ears and looked at him sadly. „I know you meant well,” and he scratched her under her chin.</p><p>The fox purred, then looked at the book. She cocked her head for a moment as if thinking about something, before turning to where the harpy was hiding. It looked like she was looking directly at Aziraphale. He didn't miss the sight and preferred to hide more behind a tree. <em>Too bad</em>, he thought. If he tried to escape he would surely be noticed, and only Mother Nature knew what might happen.</p><p>The fox ran to a tree and began sniffing the spot by the harpy. The scaly boy wondered what had caught his Bentley's attention. He got out of the water, shook himself slightly, and headed for the tree. From a distance, he could see someone hiding behind him. The boy smiled wickedly. A plan to fool the poor boy was beginning to form in his mind. He crawled to a tree and peered out a little from the other side, opposite the fox. A harpy stood before him. He ducked easily behind the tree again, knowing that the harpies were their enemies. But this boy didn't look like an enemy. Plus, if he wanted to hurt him, he wouldn't be looking in the tree, he'd be more aware of the surroundings.</p><p>Aziraphale was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even notice when someone crept up behind him. He felt a faint tap on his shoulder. He turned to see who had been there, but to no avail. Suddenly, a tap on the other shoulder. He turned and there was the red-haired boy in front of him. Aziraphale flinched in surprise and ran his eyes quickly over him. So it wasn't a mermaid, it was a snake... no that's not right. The correct term would be Naga or Lamia. But the lamias were only women, so the Naga. Immediately, all the books with references to naga were reflected in his mind. First, they were not present in the area. They preferred a warmer climate and humidity. Second, they were poisonous. Usually, one little bite and you were dead. And each poison was original. Third, they fed on both plants and meat. And it didn't matter where the meat came from or whether it was still moving or not. Not good. If he wanted he could catch him easily and if he wanted to fly away, he couldn't because of the branches. In short, he was screwed.</p><p>„Hey, you all right?” the boy asked him. „You don't look hurt. That's good,” he studied him, and Aziraphale could see the pointy tips of his sharp fangs gleaming in his mouth. He swallowed hard, scrabbling his wings in front of him as if nervously playing with his fingers.<br/>
„I, umm...” he could find no words.<br/>
„Did a cat eat your tongue? Or maybe a fox?” the naga joked.<br/>
„I was looking for a book,” he blurted.<br/>
„How could anyone lose a book in the woods?” he said with a fleeting grin.<br/>
„A fox took it from me,” he was nonplussed. „I thought she wanted to pet, but she took my book and I followed her here…”<br/>
„And wasn't there a picture of a burning sword on the book? The kind that burned like no other?” he asked with a mischievous smile, and the end of his tail went to the pond where Bentley had handed him the book.</p><p>„That's the one,” he said, nodding.<br/>
„Then you needn't worry. Your book is fine,” and his tail handed it to him. Aziraphale looked first at the book, at the naga, and back at the book. Finally, hesitantly, he took it and hid it in his satchel.<br/>
„Thank you, umm…”<br/>
„Crowley,” the boy smiled. A strange name Aziraphale thought.<br/>
„Crowley, thanks again for returning the book,” he cleared his throat, „but I'd better get back. I don't want anyone to notice,” he said with a small smile, turning and taking a few steps forward before pausing again to look around. There were trees all around him that looked the same, and he realized he had no idea where he had come from.</p><p>„The little bird got lossst?” said Crowley, behind him.<br/>
„Of course not. I was just looking at the scenery,” he said, but Crowley knew that wasn't true.<br/>
„I know this foressst like my shoes if I had one. I'll show you the way,” he offered.<br/>
„It's all right, I know the way out,” he wouldn't admit to being lost.<br/>
„All right, but you know there are plenty of predatorsss in this foressst. I will accompany you, though,” he said insistently, with a slight smile. He would go with him even if he turned him down again.</p><p>The Harpy merely sighed before he smiled again. "Well. I don't think I can refuse something like that," and with that, they set off for the harpy village. They walked side by side, though Aziraphale sometimes took a wrong turn and then excused it by looking at the trees, or thinking he'd seen something interesting and was glad Crowley hadn't made fun of him for it. Naga merely watched the harpy with amusement, suspecting that he wouldn't like it if he made fun of him. He didn't want to ruin it. Besides, when will he ever manage something so adventurous again?</p><p>During the trip, Crowley questioned the harpy about all sorts of things. Like what it was like in their village, how he could eat with his wings, his favourite foods, what books he liked, that sort of thing. And Aziraphale seemed to enjoy his presence. So at first he was reluctant to say anything, but after a while, the questions about him and the food and the books came, it was as if his eyes had flashed with the opportunity to talk about something like that. He was glad of that, as Crowley was an excellent listener and didn't interrupt much. The other harpies could learn from him, he thought. Crowley lapped up his every word. From Aziraphale's mouth, it sounded so different from the others. But he wasn't sure if it was better or not.</p><p>As it was, they talked until they came almost to the edge of the forest. From enough distance to get a good view of the village, Crowley stopped. Aziraphale took a few more steps before noticing that his companion had stopped.<br/>
„Crowley, dear, are you all right?” he asked.’<br/>
Dear? Why does he suddenly call him that? A moment ago he had been afraid of him, not understanding and not knowing how to react to it. „Ngk...” was his answer.<br/>
„Crowley?” he asked again, taking his hand in his wings.<br/>
„I think it's best if you go out of here alone. I'm sure you don't want to be seen with someone like me,” he replied, withdrawing his hand.<br/>
„You're right... Thank you for escorting me,” he said, at last, giving Crowley a faint smile before walking toward the village.<br/>
„Aziraphale!” he called. Aziraphale turned and smiled sweetly. „Will you come again?” he asked nervously, scratching the back of his neck. Harpy smiled further before nodding his agreement and walking away.</p><p>Crowley watched him for a moment before creeping slowly to the edge of the forest and watching life in the village for a moment. He wished he could go there to see Aziraphale, but he couldn't. He could only watch as a cluster of other harpies gathered around his harpy and asked questions. Maybe they saw him coming out of the woods or didn't see him for a long time and were worried about him. Crowley didn't even realize it, but he was smiling. Bentley joined him and showed him where she had encountered the harpy. The naga moved closer to the stump but was still hidden behind the trees, flicking its tongue. The whole place smelled of Aziraphale, and he liked the smell. Plus, the sunshine was pleasant. It would be the perfect place to bask if he didn't have to worry about being seen.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Crowley's thoughts were interrupted by footsteps from the woods toward him.<br/>
„Crawly, what are you doing so close to the edge of the forest and the border with the harpies?” came a man's voice from behind him.<br/>
„Hastur, what a surprise,” Crowley replied sarcastically, turning to face the frog demon. The man opposite him was pale, his eyes as black as darkness. His hair was pale, almost white, and he had green, frog-like patches on his face that were covered in slime. He was wearing a light brown, dirty and torn coat. At first glance, he didn't seem like a welcoming person. And it was true about him, too. He could only be nice to one person, and that was his omega.</p><p>„You should go back. You're too young to fight harpies,” he said.<br/>
„I just wanted to find out more about the enemy,” he lied.<br/>
„It is well that you seek to contribute to their destruction, but you are not yet ready,” he replied.<br/>
„If you say so,” Crowley said, glad to get away with it. Hastur hated the harpies and, despite the peace, still tried to exterminate them for what they had done to his partner. Crowley knew Hastur wasn't all that bad. Since he'd been found at the edge of the woods as a small snake, with Beelzebub in charge of him, and he'd probably have left him to grow up with another demon to care for foundlings and orphans. Those children subsequently became soldiers in the first ranks against the harpies. The frog demon, after making arrangements with his omega, took him in. They taught him they weren't his parents, they had strict rules and they taught him all the wrong things, they were the family he never had.</p><p>Together they went home. Into a small shack at the edge of a pond, at the roots of which loomed a mighty tree, its branches encroaching on a small dwelling. Inside was a relatively modest abode. But it wasn't very tidy. Moss grew on the walls, and green slime clung to certain areas. Crowley followed Hastur into what might have been the living room. There was a semi-detached sofa, an armchair, a table... There was also a dark figure in the room. Dark-skinned harpy with short black hair and piercing blood orange eyes. His feathers were as black as Hastur's eyes. Only when he stood up and spread his wings to greet his alpha did he reveal that they were iridescent in colour from the inside. Crowley, meanwhile, collapsed on the sofa.</p><p>„What took you so long?" asked the harpy.<br/>
„I didn't know I'd have to look for Crawly all the way to the forest line,” the demon replied.<br/>
„Not near the village border, I hope,” said the harpy. The demon merely nodded agreement. „Crawly, it's dangerous to wander there. You can't trust the Harpies of that village,” he said to the naga.<br/>
„I know, I know. I just wanted to know more. You never talk about such things,” he protested. Harpy looked at Hastur as if asking him what to do, then finally sighed in defeat.</p><p>“What would you like to know?” he asked.<br/>
„Anything,” Crowley said, smiling.<br/>
„Well, I don't have to talk about our anatomy, do I?” he asked, sitting in a chair across from the boy. Crowley merely shook his head. Hastur, meanwhile, went to another room. „They have a single leader in the village, a shaman who oversees everything. Everybody has to follow his exact rules so that they can come to enlightenment and become angels Of course there's no such thing. But they believe it very strongly. That's one of the reasons they fight demons....” he began, and Crowley only listened to the part about angels. Thinking of angels made him think of Aziraphale, and how it made him look like an angel. The next time he sees him, he'll call him an angel and see his reaction. <em>I'm sure it'll be fun,</em> he thought, already planning his next move.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following day Crowley, just out of sight of Hastur and Ligur, headed straight for the edge of the forest. From the shade of the trees, he could see the sun warming beautifully outside. He looked around before using a little magic and changing completely into a snake shape. Normally, like a snake, he would have been giant, but he could control that, too, and was now barely the size of a grass snake. He crept straight through the thicket to the stump and curled up on top of it, where the sun beat down pleasantly on him. He hissed contentedly and fell asleep.</p><p>A little later, Aziraphale came to the stump. He was carrying a small book bag with him again. He stopped at the target. A small black snake with a red belly basked in its place. He knew a lot of snake species from books, but he'd never read about a snake with that colour. He crouched down and carefully examined the snake. The snake's eyes were open. He carefully extended his wing and lightly ran a feather over the snake's head. He blinked several times before coming fully awake, wincing in surprise and nearly falling off a stump.</p><p>„Careful little one, you might hurt yourself. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you,” he smiled, catching him with his wing to keep the snake from falling. He merely watched him with giant eyes. Aziraphale felt as if the golden eyes that had been watching him had seen him before. The snake hissed weakly, pointing several times toward the forest.</p><p>„You want to go into the woods, little one?” asked the harpy. The snake nodded agreement. Or so it seemed. Aziraphale became slightly nervous. He looked around and when he was sure he had been alone he slipped away into the woods. He only walked a short distance, not wanting to get lost again. When he stopped, the snake slipped out of his wing and crawled behind a bush.</p><p>„You're welcome,” he smiled to himself and started to walk back, as Crowley climbed out of the very bush. „Crowley? Where did you come from?” he asked, surprised. He meant, when he came here, he would have noticed him.<br/>„On the wings of a lovely harpy,” he smiled, crawling closer.<br/>„What?” he said, looking into his eyes and suddenly realization hit him. „Was that you, the little snake?” he asked in shock.<br/>„Were you expecting someone else?” and he flicked his tongue.<br/>„Probably not. I don know. I thought it was an ordinary snake...” he tried to explain. That made Crowley smile even more.<br/>„Now that you're here, do you want to play a game? It's boring being alone, but there are so many things to do in two.”<br/>„I don't know, I've never been very good at games…”<br/>„Well, if you don't like the game, we can do something else,” he suggested, and Aziraphale nodded in agreement.</p><p>Crowley offered him a variety of games but failed every time, and he had an idea of what might make him happy. He led him to the pond by the apple tree where they had first met yesterday.<br/>„What are we doing here?” asked Aziraphale. It was beginning to look less intimidating. Crowley walked over to the pond, sat on the edge beside the apple tree, and lowered his long black tail into the water. He looked at the harpy and tapped the spot beside him. „I’m not sure...” he said shyly.</p><p>„Don't worry, the water's nice and it won't hurt you. I promise,” he said. Aziraphale walked over, sat down beside the naga, and gingerly tried the water with his toe. He quickly took it out again, expecting the water to be cold, but it was pleasantly warm this way, to his surprise. He settled better and, like Crowley, put his feet in the water. He took off his satchel, placed it beside him, and relaxed more.</p><p>"Nice place to ressst. Something to eat?" the naga asked, banging expertly on a tree from which an apple had fallen into his lap, which he then handed to the harpy. He took it carefully from him and studied the beautiful red orb. Crowley banged the tree again, knocking the apple down for himself.</p><p>„Don't worry, it's not poisoned. It's almost as sweet as honey. A little too much for my taste, but once in a while...” and took a bite of the apple. Aziraphale polished his before taking a bite. He had to admit it was very juicy and sweet. He's never had an apple this good in his life, and the apple tree grows in their village. There were no bad apples there either but this one beat the others. The second time, he bit even more hungrily. He bit off most of the apple before he tried to turn it and the apple slipped out of his wings. After all, the wings weren't meant for this sort of thing. He sighed in frustration.<br/>„May I offer you another?” asked Crowley with a charming smile.<br/>„I'd love to,” Aziraphale smiled. Crowley banged the tree again and handed him the apple. The harpy wiped it on her vest again and was about to bite when a question popped into his head. „Where does the water go from this pond?” he asked, his eyes tracking as it flowed into a small stream, but he soon lost sight of it in a labyrinth of trees.<br/>„I don't know, I never really tried to search, where it goes,” he replied.</p><p>„What's in the bag, anyway?” Crowley asked this time.<br/>“My book. I thought I was going to read in peace, but instead, I ran into you,” he replied with a smile.<br/>„The book with a flaming sword again?”<br/>„Exactly. I haven't finished reading it yet.”<br/>„What's it about?” he asked curiously.<br/>„It's about a guardian of a beautiful garden who befriends his enemy because he's alone in the garden and bored,” he said.<br/>„Sounds pretty interesting,” Crowley conceded.<br/>„It's very pretty. I've read it about three times now, and I like to read it again.”<br/>„And isn't it boring to read the same book over and over again?”<br/>„Not if you like it,” he replied, taking the book out of his satchel. This was his favourite story.</p><p>„May I see it?” he asked, looking hesitantly at the harpy.<br/>„Oh, yes. Don't let it fall in the water,” and handed him the book. Crowley examined the cover carefully before opening the book and squinting in the first chapter. Finally, he snorted and searched it for pictures. There were minimal. The very first one had a wall with two figures standing on it. One was in white, with white wings and a flaming sword in her hand, and the other was in black and had black wings. The picture reminded him a little of him and Aziraphale. He had black scales on his body, and Aziraphale had white wings and hair. They might as well be characters from the book. When he was done with the search, he returned the book to the harpy.</p><p>„Um Crowley, I'm sorry to ask, but can you read?” asked Aziraphale coyly, noting the way he had looked at the first chapter. As if trying to decipher what was written there.<br/>„These eyes aren't built for it,” he admitted after shaking his head.<br/>„If you want, I can read it to you,” he offered.<br/>„You'd do that?” he said.<br/>„Sure,” he smiled. Crowley merely nodded enthusiastically. Aziraphale opened his book and began to read. When he got to the end of the page, he wanted to turn it over, but he couldn't do much. Plus, Crowley was quicker and turned the page.<br/>„Thank you,” he said, and Crowley gave him a look that told him he was very welcome and to go on. And Aziraphale went on. Crowley didn't really hear what the harpy was telling him but rather heard his voice. He could listen to him indefinitely and not get tired of it.</p><p> </p><p>„...Crowley... Crowley,...” Aziraphale nudged naga.<br/>„I don't sleep. I'm listening,” Crowley muttered, eyes closed.<br/>„Sure. It's just that it's the end of the story,” he said gently.<br/>„Already?” he asked, sitting up abruptly.<br/>„I guess so. Next time I can get another book...” he smiled at him, put the book in his satchel and stood up.<br/>„Can I walk you home?” asked Crowley.<br/>„I'd like that.”</p><p>Together they made their way to the edge of the forest, where they said their goodbyes.<br/>„Goodbye, angel! Next time!” naga called after him. The harpy gave him a faint wave before he turned quickly so his friend wouldn't notice how he reacted to such a strange nickname. Since then they had met regularly at the border near the stump. They did things together, such as exploring the woods near the human village, playing games that Crowley invented but most often ended up reading stories.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2 years later</p><p>It was a pleasant summer day, and the boys had taken refuge in the woods in the shade of an apple tree by the pond. This area became their special place, where, by a strange coincidence, they were never disturbed. The eight-year-old boys were leaning against a tree trunk, Aziraphale had a book in his wings, and Crowley was sitting beside him, his head resting on the harpy's shoulder, the tail end curling lazily around Aziraphale's leg. Harpy read the story, while Naga occasionally turned the page of the book to allow Harpy to continue.</p><p>Aziraphale didn't even notice when Crowley stopped turning the pages for him and turned them himself instead. But when he finished the chapter, he looked away from the book to look at his friend. He wanted to ask him something about the story, but Crowley's eyes were closed, a fleeting smile on his lips, and he was sleeping peacefully.</p><p>„<span>Crowley?” </span><span>asked</span><span> Aziraphale weakly, as if afraid of waking him up. But he would have preferred him to be awake. But on the other hand, he looked so peaceful and cute that it seemed a sin to wake him. Besides, this wasn't an isolated incident. Lately, when he read more, he found that Crowley had fallen asleep, but most of the time, when he paused for a longer time or shifted slightly he woke up. Now nothing.</span></p><p>He settled better, and Crowley shifted slightly. Already he thought he had awakened, but no. Crowley slid a little lower and pressed closer to the harpy, his tail curling more about his legs. Aziraphale waited a little longer to see if he would wake up but gradually lost hope. He wondered if he should go back, but two reasons prevented him. First, it wouldn't be fair towards Crowley. He was sure he'd be confused as to where he went. Or what if he left and Crowley was the victim of some demon or some beast? He couldn't let that happen. And the second reason was that even if he really wanted to leave, he couldn't because Crowley was hugging him so tightly that he couldn't get out of his grip without a fight. He took the book again, placed it in his lap, put one wing around the shoulders of the naga, and began to read. Crowley stirred weakly as if to wrap himself further in Aziraphale's feathers, and continued to sleep peacefully.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The afternoon had turned to evening, and the forest was gradually becoming dim. Various sounds began to echo through the forest, and movement could be heard in the bushes and treetops. It looked like he was starting to wake up. The harpy was beginning to dislike that. As the evening wore on, the air in the woods grew colder, and for a moment Crowley hugged him much tighter before releasing his grip and finally opening his eyes.</p><p>„<span>Cold,” he muttered, half asleep.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>Crowley, dear, wake up,” he said, stroking his back.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>Mmm</span><span>,”<br/></span><span>„</span><span>It's evening. I should get back,” he continued. Crowley finally sat up and rubbed his eyes.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>Is it that late? We've only just passed chapter two,” and he stretched until </span><span>it</span><span> crackled </span><span>inside of him</span><span>.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>You fell asleep. It happens.…” he said, getting to his feet. He looked around and started to walk toward the village. After so many visits, he could remember the trip perfectly.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>Wait for me. I'll walk you out,” Crowley blurted, following the harpy. Even he knew that certain dangerous demons were coming out at dusk. And if they ran into harpies on their territory, he didn't even want to think about what they would do to him. It certainly wouldn't be pretty.</span></p><p>„<span>No need, I know the way,” he smiled pleasantly. But as soon as he said that, something creaked behind him and sent a shiver down his spine. <br/></span><span>„</span><span>I'll take it as yes,” Crowley said, raising one eyebrow before crawling to the harpy and moving quickly toward the forest exit. A few yards from the edge of the forest with the village, they stopped and the boys hid behind a bush. Rather, Crowley suddenly fell to the ground and Aziraphale followed.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>Are you all right? What happened?” the harpy asked.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>Ngk, husssh,” he hissed weakly, pointing to figures moving a few yards ahead. Even in the gathering gloom, it was clear that they were harpies, with light crystals hanging from their wings to light their way.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>Oh, I'd rather go alone from here,” Aziraphale whispered.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>With the Bentley, we can lure them away, ssso it doesn't look like you were that deep in the woods,” Crowley suggested.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>I don't know. I don't want you to be in trouble </span><span>because of</span><span> me,” he replied uncertainly.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>I'll be in trouble only if I get caught. </span><span>It’s d</span><span>ecided, I'll draw them away and you get closer,” he said firmly, smiling slyly before turning into a medium-sized snake and disappearing into the bush.</span></p><p>Within minutes, most of the harpies had gone the other way in pursuit of the suspicious sound. Taking advantage of the situation, Aziraphale ran for home. But he was distracted, tripped over a protruding tree root and fell to the ground. The noise from that fall summoned the surrounding harpies. Aziraphale sat up, clutching his aching leg, and looked at the harpy who had found him first. It was Gabriel.<br/>„Aziraphale, are you all right?” he asked, bending over.<br/>„Gabriel, I...” he wanted to say he was fine, but the older harpy interrupted him.<br/>„It's all right. We found you. You must be shocked and frightened,” he tried to soothe him. „Everyone, back to the village! I found him!” he called out into the woods to the others. Meanwhile, Michael and Uriel hurried over to Gabriel and Aziraphale.<br/>„I was right when I said I saw him go into the woods,” said Uriel, who was keeping watch.<br/>„He was probably lured there by demons. They found his weakness and exploited it,” Michael said.<br/>„They must have bewitched him. Look how pale and confused he is,” Uriel said.<br/>„Never mind that now. We have to get him to the village. Can you walk?” Gabriel asked Aziraphale. He nodded in agreement and tried to stand. Gabriel and Michael propped him up just in case. Aziraphale had scraped his leg with the fall and was limping a little as it hurt.</p><p>The Harpies took him to the village, to his house, where they laid him on a bed and sent a doctor to see him. He was a slightly older, red-haired boy in a strange robe. He would say he looked a lot like Crowley, but the crystal lights were often deceptive. He was sure he had never seen a suit like it. And its wings were a strange colour, too. The medic checked his leg, bandaged him up, and left to discuss something with Gabriel. At that moment, he was finally alone. He lay down wearily and closed his eyes when he heard a faint tapping at the window. He looked to see what was making the sound and saw Bentley tapping the glass with her paw in the window. He sat down and let the fox in.<br/>„Hello, little one. What are you doing here? Did Crowley send you?” he asked, stroking the fox. The fox merely nodded in agreement and leaned closer to his hand.<br/>„How thoughtful of him. Please tell him I'm all right and I'll be back tomorrow,” he said wearily. After a while, the fox left and the harpy could finally rest.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, in the woods, Crowley wasn't so lucky to be left alone when he got home.<br/>„I heard there were harpies in the woods today. Do you know anything about that?” asked Hastur.<br/>„I've heard something about it, but nothing specific. Just demon gossip,” the boy said dispassionately.<br/>„You shouldn't hang around the border. Wouldn't be the first time I've caught you out there,” said the frog demon.<br/>„In my defence, I was with the Bentley at the apple tree, practising my transformations,” he lied, but only in part.<br/>„Crawly, understand that harpies can't be trusted,” Ligur said.<br/>„Says harpy,” he snapped.<br/>„You will not speak to your guardian that way,” Hastur said, instinctively defending his omega. Even if they were mere words.</p><p>
  <span>I know, I know. I'll be more careful. I'll avoid </span>
  <span>borders</span>
  <span> and the like. I'll go to my room if you need me. I'm getting cold," he waved them off and went to his room, which contained many plants and also a strange bed that consisted of a special lava rock that was covered with a thick layer of cloth. As a naga, he was cold-blooded and needed a source of warmth in winter. And this was as good as the hot springs. He lay down on the bed and his eyelids were already drooping when Bentley ran into his room and snuggled up to him. Sometimes he used her like a blanket or pillow, because of her bushy tail.<br/></span>
  <span>„</span>
  <span>Is my angel all right?” he asked dreamily. The fox nodded agreement and licked his cheek. </span>
  <span>„</span>
  <span>I'm glad,” he muttered, closing his eyes and falling asleep in an instant.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following day, Aziraphale was more careful to avoid being seen as he left his house. He headed for Crowley, but he wasn't allowed to stay there very long today, because knowing Gabriel, he would come and check on him after he finished his duties. He must be home by then.</p><p>As he entered the woods, he noticed a red-haired head poking out from behind a tree. Harpy walked to a tree, where Naga came at him unexpectedly.<br/>„Angel,” Crowley said as he hugged him tightly. He was about to say something else when he noticed his bandaged leg. „What in the name of all the demons happened to you?” he asked, shocked and worried.<br/>„It's nothing. I tripped on a root as I was running out of the woods.”<br/>„So it's my fault,” he breathed, crumpling to the ground.<br/>„Don't say that. I would have been lost long ago without you,” he said, sitting down beside him.<br/>„If you're referring to the day we met, you'd be lost because of me.”<br/>„Crowley, stop. It turned out all right, didn't it? Plus, it's just a scratch. It'll heal and you won't even know it was there.”<br/>„Are you sure?” he asked, worried.<br/>„Absolutely,” and gave him a reassuring smile that only he could manage. That smile always made Crowley feel better. Naga sighed and rested his head on the harpy's shoulder.<br/>„Okay... Sorry Angel,“ he whispered.<br/>„It’s all right,” and stroked his back. That gave Crowley courage, and he hugged him again.<br/>„I promise from now on I won't let anything or anyone hurt you,” he said determinedly as he pulled away. Aziraphale nodded in agreement with a proud smile. Now there was no point in arguing with the naga. Instead, they walked slowly through the forest.</p><p>„<span>So, what do you want to do today? Scare a few hares? Basking by the pool. Read? I'd quite like to hear the next chapter,” Crowley began after a while when he was finally at peace. </span><span>„</span><span>Or did you bring something else?” he asked, wanting to see what was in the harpy's bag when he noticed something was missing.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>You know, after last night, when you fell asleep while I read, I thought... So something like this doesn't happen again and we don't get in trouble... It's better if we talk in advance and go to my house to read. We won't be disturbed there and if you fall asleep there, nothing will happen,” he explained, playing with his wings.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>Yeah, that makes sense,</span><span>” </span><span>he murmured, slightly taken aback.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>I'm glad you agree,” he smiled faintly.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>Anything for you,” he replied sweetly.</span></p><p>For a moment, none of them said anything until Aziraphale looked up at the sky. Even though the trees, he could sometimes pick up where the sun was.<br/>„Thanks for today, but I've got to go,” he said hurriedly, starting toward the village.<br/>„So sssoon? Did I do something?” he asked.<br/>„No, just checking in. Since they found me in the woods yesterday with a scuffed foot, they're worried. That's all.”<br/>„Oh, if that's the case,” he muttered and escorted the harpy to the village. When he was sure the harpy had returned safely to the village, he returned to his houses, annoyed. Ligur had his doubts and tried to find out what had happened, that he was in a bad mood after all this time and preferred to be at home. His efforts were in vain, however, as Crowley hissed something, closed the door behind him and flopped into bed. He was going to sleep all day.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The following day, a regular meeting was held in the village, which all residents, including Aziraphale, were required to attend. To him, these meetings were very dull and almost nothing. Theoretically, they discussed the same thing over and over. Bored, he was looking forward to visiting Crowley. He was never bored with him.</p><p>As soon as the session was over and it was time for questions, he crept to the side and was about to head for the woods when he noticed a small shadow pass in front of his nose. Curiosity, he followed, only to discover in the end that it was Bentley.</p><p>„What are you doing here, little one?” he asked her, bending down and stroking her head. The fox cuddled him for a moment before getting up, nodding at him, and making her way to his house. The harpy obediently followed. The fox stopped across his door and scratched at it. It's like she's signalling that she wants in.</p><p>She looked sadly at Aziraphale, and at last, as if she couldn't wait any longer, she walked away from the door, ran toward it, and ghost-walked through it. That finally got the harpies to take action. He opened the door and went into his cottage. He was expecting a fox inside. What he didn't expect was his friend sprawled on his bed, a part of his tail still falling to the ground.</p><p>„<span>Angel!” said Crowley enthusiastically, with a giant smile on his lips. </span><span>„</span><span>Good girl,” he praised the fox. She just stretched and went outside.’<br/></span><span>„</span><span>What are you doing here?” he asked, taken aback.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>You said yesterday that if I wanted a story, I had to come to you. So here I am,” he smiled, moving to the edge of the bed to be closer to the harpy.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>Oh, yes, but...” he began to mutter.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>Oh?” one eyebrow arched.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>But... I wasn't expecting you so soon,” he confessed sheepishly.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>It's all right I might as well go back to the woods,” he replied in dramatic defeat, edging slowly towards the door.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>Crowley...” he wanted to stop him.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>But before you get rid of me, I brought you something. Consider it an apology for getting in trouble </span><span>because of</span><span> me,” he said, showing him a small cake he had left on the table. Naga knew that his friend had a weakness for sweets, and a greater weakness for desserts.</span></p><p>„That's...” he could find no words.<br/>„Special dessert from an even more special place,” he smiled proudly.<br/>„Did you bake that?” he asked.<br/>„Heh, not exactly. But I bet you've never eaten anything like this,” he replied confidently.<br/>„Let's try it,” and with that, he carefully picked up a fork for desserts and carefully scooped up a piece. Even though it took him a while, he liked to be classy. He didn't want to be like the other harpies who devoured their food without the help of their hands. In his case, wings. He tasted the piece and closed his eyes in bliss. Crowley was beginning to think something was wrong, but Aziraphale was enjoying the dessert.</p><p>„<span>It's the most delicious thing I've ever eaten. Thank you, dear,” he said. Crowley felt proud, but this was only one part of his plan.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>Don't I deserve at least one chapter for this?” he asked, with the </span><span>puppy</span><span> eyes. Even if his friend didn't bribe him with dessert, he couldn't say no.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>My dear, silly devil, even without desserts I would more than like to read to you,” he smiled and walked to the shelf where his books were neatly stacked. He picked the one he didn't have read and climbed into bed, where Crowley was waiting for him. Naga rested his head on his shoulder and listened as his angel, the harpy, read to him.</span></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Almost three chapters later, Aziraphale turned to the naga, intending to ask him what he had thought of the story so far. But as he might have predicted, Crowley's eyes were closed and he was fast asleep. Even whispering his name and poking him didn't help. Harpy just had to accept that if he read with him, it would be a straight sleepover. He merely sighed and resumed his reading. As he did so, he didn't forget to notice the contented look on the naga's face.</p><p>As evening approached, Aziraphale was glad no one had come to check on him all day. He had no idea how he would explain why he had a forest dweller in his bed. With the evening came a slight cooling. Crowley pressed closer to the harpy and wrapped his tail around his legs. The harpy was the best pillow in the world for him. His friend was so soft, warm, had a charming voice and smelled so wonderful.</p><p>Again not wanting to wake Crowley, Aziraphale covered him and himself with a thin blanket, snuggled closer (not that anyone objected) and put his wing around him.</p><p> </p><p>The following morning, a pleasant warmth filtered into the house through the rising sun, and Aziraphale, like almost every harpy, was an early bird and already awake. Unlike Crowley, who would hate to lose his heat source. He clung to Aziraphale, hugging him tightly.<br/>„Crowley, dear, it's time to get up,” he tried to rouse him.<br/>„A few more degrees,” he murmured in his sleep, tightening his grip.<br/>„Crowley...” and shook him slightly.<br/>„Mmm, what's the matter, angel?” he muttered sleepily, opening his eyes. He liked the view.</p><p>„Good morning,” Aziraphale said pleasantly.<br/>„Good,” he replied, still half asleep. He'd still be asleep if Bentley hadn't run through the door and started poking him with her nose.</p><p>„What's the matter?” he demanded annoyed. She bit his hand weakly in return. „I'm awake, okay?” he sat up, dishevelled. The fox rushed to the door and began scratching at it. Crowley watched her for a moment before he finally realized what she had been trying to say. „I've got to go. In the same place?” he asked the harpy, opening the window.<br/>„As always,” replied Aziraphale, when they were suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door. Harpy climbed out of bed and went to see who it might have been. He opened the door to find Gabriel and Sandalphon.</p><p>„House inspection. We suspect there may be a demon hiding here,” the fat harpy said, and Gabriel gave him only an apologetic look.<br/>„Oh, sure. Come in,” he invited them in, only praying that Crowley would make it out. The two harpies went inside. Gabriel merely looked around idly while Sandalphon searched every inch of the abode.<br/>„Was anyone here with you today?” Gabriel asked. Aziraphale merely shook his head. After several long minutes, when Sandalphon found nothing, they finally left Aziraphale alone. He merely breathed a sigh of relief. He should then go into the woods and see if Crowley was all right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few years later, specifically on Aziraphale's 17th birthday, Crowley had something spectacular planned. A special gift that some could only dream of. He knew full well that his harpy was incredibly interested in people and their culture. But most of all, food, or rather, desserts, and then their books.</p><p>A day before, he and Aziraphale had agreed to meet at the edge of the forest and the wall that separated their world from the human world. Of course, humans could use magic, and they knew of the existence of the supernatural, but there was no danger for them beyond the wall.</p><p>Crowley was already waiting there with a large satchel over his shoulder, scanning the area. Bentley was running past him, chasing a butterfly that was flying around, when she stopped suddenly. She turned the other way and ran toward the approaching light figure. Of course, it was his angel. The fox jumped around him enthusiastically.</p><p>„Good to see you, too,” he greeted her.<br/>„Hello, angel,” he said, giving him a quick hug. He pulled away before the harpy could object. „Ready to have the best and most interesting day of your life?” he asked, full of enthusiasm.<br/>„With you, every day is interesting,” Aziraphale replied. „Although, since it's something so very special, I'm a little worried about it turning out like last year,” he added. Last year Crowley had a great idea, too, which ended in a complete fiasco.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>One year ago</em>
</p><p>What happened was that Crowley found an old abandoned cottage on the edge of the woods. For a week he watched it to see if anyone was there, but he didn't see anyone. Inside, he found a well-preserved collection of human books. He had to tell Aziraphale immediately, of course. He was delighted. Then they met mostly in a cottage.</p><p>And one day, Aziraphale was there a little earlier than the naga, and he wanted to shorten his time by reading. He was at the beginning of the book when he heard the door creak. He thought it was just a draft since he didn't hear any more footsteps or the cracking of the wood and so he didn't pay attention. But that was a mistake. For when he resumed reading, a large, burly man entered the room. A brave older man. As soon as he saw the harpy, he took the giant rifle off his back and pointed it at the boy. The shock-jock dropped the book he was reading.</p><p>„What are you doing here, a creature of hell?” the man asked.<br/>„I, umm, got the wrong house,” he said weakly, not daring to move.<br/>„Too bad for you today, because you ran into Shadwell, the famous monster hunter. I have never left a monster alive to terrorize my city,” he said proudly.<br/>„Would you like to talk about it some more?” he asked nervously.<br/>„No talking. You can only begin to pray, for I will send you to the next world,” and he moved closer to the harpy. Neither of them noticed that they were no longer alone.</p><p>There was a third person with them. Shadwell put the barrel of the rifle against the harpy's head and prepared to fire when his legs were knocked out. The hunter fell to the ground, dropping his rifle in the process. Before the old man could recover, the naga was leaning over him. Of course, it was Crowley. He was making himself taller, his eyes blazing with rage, his expression breathtaking. The nightmare monster rights. Moreover, like any naga, he could open his mouth inhumanly. He bared his fangs at the hunters, his hair tousled and hissing aggressively.</p><p>„<span>Leave him alone,” he hissed, grabbing him by the throat. With superhuman strength, he pulled him to his feet, holding him close to his toes.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>Ay, I...” he tried to think of something, remembering that he had a pin on his uniform. He could use it to defend himself. He tried to reach for it, but Crowley caught his hand with his tail and tightened his grip. The hunter squirmed under his grip.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>That was just a warning,” he circled him like a cobra circling its prey.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>All right, all right. I will. Just let me go,” he said. Crowley released his grip and the hunter broke free. He immediately clutched his hand to his chest and started for the door when he stopped and turned on the naga.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>May I have my rifle? It belonged to my grandfather…” he said </span><span>timidly</span><span>. Crowley looked at him before taking the rifle off the ground and for a moment it looked as if he was going to give it back. Finally, he took it in both hands and bent it 180 degrees before tossing it to the hunter. He picked it up off the ground and left very quickly. Or run away? That was no longer important. The main thing was that he was gone.</span></p><p>„<span>Are you all right, angel?” Crowley asked worriedly.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>I'm now,” he replied uncertainly. This was the first time he had ever seen his friend so angry and so frightening at the same time. He knew from the books that he had been able to do it, but it was something else to see in reality. Crowley reached out to help him up, but Aziraphale didn't accept his hand.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>I see,” sighed Crowley, disappointed, and withdrew his hand again. </span><span>„</span><span>I'll walk you home,” he said, turning and </span><span>slithering</span><span> slowly toward the door. Aziraphale felt terrible. After all, he was his friend, and you don't turn your back on friends. Especially not those who save your life. He got up, caught up with Crowley, and hugged him from behind.</span></p><p>„Thank you and forgive me. As scary as you may look at times, you're still you. I'm sorry I hesitated...” he apologized. Naga was so taken aback. He turned to face the harpy and put his hand on its cheek.<br/>„No need to apologize, angel,” he smiled faintly, and for a moment they looked into each other's eyes. As close as they came, Crowley had the urge to kiss him. He leaned slightly, but there was that Aziraphale look again.<br/>„Sorry, but you're too fast for me,” the harpy murmured, and he turned his back on him and played with his wings like a man with fingers.<br/>„Sure. As you wish,” Crowley breathed, not quite sure what to make of it. And together they returned to the forest.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Back in the present</em>
</p><p>„This year, I promise, nothing will happen to you. I've been planning this a lot longer than the last time. This is settled down to the last detail,” Crowley tried.<br/>„All right, what's next?” he asked, smiling. Naga sighed with relief and smiled confidently. He was afraid all his work would go to waste.<br/>„Take this and follow me,” he said, handing him a long brown hood. It was specially made and had large holes in the wing sleeves. It reminded him very much of human clothes. Aziraphale put it on and followed the naga to the wall. The closer they got, the more nervous he became. For, though they wore robes that disguised them very well, the ends of his feathers still showed from his sleeves, and Crowley's tail still trailed far behind his robe.</p><p>„<span>What's your plan? I'm </span><span>stopping</span><span> liking this,” he began, catching up almost to the wall.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>Just wait for a surprise, will you?” he replied, looking around, then peering cautiously over the wall, where several pairs of curious eyes greeted him. He was counting on it, of course, and so was not at all surprised. Behind the fence were four children and a girl about their age. The girl winked at him and nodded her head toward a hole in the wall a few yards away. Crowley returned to his side of the wall, and he and the harpy made their way to the passageway. He peered cautiously behind the wall, where he saw a young man with a sword standing with his back to them. </span></p><p>But he didn't look like he could use it. When he noticed the group of children and especially the girl, he immediately went to greet them. He exchanged a few words with the girl before she whispered something to him. He made a gesture with his hands and glanced twice at the wall before the girl convinced him, in part, that it was all right.</p><p>„I still don't think it's safe,” he tried to warn them, but no one was listening.<br/>„Newt, they're not dangerous. I'll vouch for them. And if you let them go, then....” and she whispered something to him.<br/>„Are you serious?” he asked, wide-eyed.<br/>„Absolutely,” she confirmed with a nod. Newton subsequently stepped aside to allow Crowley and Aziraphale to pass.</p><p>„<span>Crowley,” greeted him the girl. </span><span>„</span><span>And </span><span>I guess your friend here is Aziraphale. At least, that's what you told me about them.”<br/></span><span>„</span><span>Good to see you, too, witch. And you're absolutely right. Everybody, this is Aziraphale. Angel, this is Anathema, Newton, Adam, Pepper, Wensleydale and Brian,” he introduced them one by one. The children could have been around ten years old, while Anathema and Newt could have been as similar to Crowley and Aziraphale.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>Pleasure</span><span> to meet you </span><span>all,” </span><span>the harpy greeted them with a shy smile. It seemed as if the children had a lot of questions for them, but they suspected that now was not the time.</span></p><p>„<span>Everything is ready. Here's the money bag. From what you've told me, it will come in handy,” said Anathema, handing him the purse.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>I guess it's my turn,” Adam said. </span><span>„</span><span>Just remember. It's just an illusion. So when someone touches you, they feel the difference. Besides, the spell will only last until midnight.”<br/></span><span>„</span><span>Don't worry Tinkerbell,” Crowley joked. Aziraphale gave him only a puzzled look. </span><span>„</span><span>Adam here is the next heir to Merlin. A very strong wizard. I have to say, for a kid, he's a really great magician,” he explained. Harpy merely nodded in agreement.</span></p><p>Crowley signalled to Adam, who pulled a wand from his boots and began to recite a special spell. Shimmering reddish light poured from the wand, completely enveloping the two creatures. As soon as Adam had finished his spell, the light faded, and before them stood Aziraphale and Crowley in human form. Aziraphale had his eyes closed on and was holding Crowley's hand.</p><p>„Angel, you can open your eyes now,” Crowley said, lightly squeezing his hand. Aziraphale opened his eyes and at first, had no idea what had happened until he looked at his friend. He was shocked by what he saw. Crowley had no scales on his face, and even his ears, now hidden under his hair, were dull, ordinary... human. He looked him up and down, but there were no scales, no long tail. Again he returned to the hands, on which he found not a single black scale or sharp black claws. He looked into his eyes, puzzled. Now he had the classic irises with whites, though the eye colour and pupils were still the same. At least some relief for him.</p><p>His gaze went back to their hands, with his still holding Crowley's. He released it and took a closer look at his wings. Or, rather, his hands now, for where there were feathers there were five fingers on each hand. He pulled back the bottom of his robe in disbelief to see how he had stood on two human legs instead of claws. He let go of his robe and looked at Crowley in disbelief.</p><p>He had absolutely no idea how to respond to that. There was shock, dismay, curiosity and admiration mixed in his expression, for he had to admit that Crowley looked impossibly handsome in any form. And seeing what he would look like as a human was already such a great experience for him. Just seeing himself and Crowley as humans was enough for him as a gift. But knowing his friend, he was sure he still had an ace up his sleeve.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Shall we?” asked Crowley, offering his arm. Aziraphale accepted him, and together they went to the human city in the disguise as humans. But before they left, Anathema gave Crowley a pair of dark glasses. To cover snake eyes.</p><p>Crowley led the way, though at times it seemed he didn't know which way to go. Eventually, they reached the very heart of the city in which some sort of summer festival was taking place. There were all sorts of stalls everywhere. They offered food, drink, alcohol, sweets, flowers, various craft products... Simply put, everyone here could find their own. And there were so many people like poppies. They bumped into each other, shouted... and Crowley was a little concerned that someone might accidentally trip over his tail and get suspicious. Though he probably didn't have to worry about that as a lot of people were fairly drunk, and any excuse is enough for people like that.</p><p>Here, Crowley had let Aziraphale lead the way, seeing the joy in his eyes from all sorts of dishes and desserts. As first they went to the pancake stand. Aziraphale ordered crepes with ice cream and berries, while Crowley paid for them. Crowley took his plate and together they sat at a wooden table in front of the shop. Harpy looked at it with utter enthusiasm, but he had no idea how to eat it without attracting attention. What would his normal way of eating look like now that he had hands?</p><p>Sensing something like this, Crowley walked closer to his friend, picked up a fork and put a small piece of dessert on it. Thus he brought the morsel directly before Aziraphale, who gave him first a puzzled and then rather embarrassed look. When he didn't know whether to take a bite or not. Because that made it all the more embarrassing.</p><p>„There's nothing to be ashamed of. I know you want to taste it. Just do aaah,” Crowley said pleasantly. Aziraphale looked around first and finally opened his mouth. Naga put a fork in his mouth and he finally got to know the delicious taste. He was quite excited about it. As it was, he savoured a few bites until a small group of completely drunken fools confronted them.</p><p>„<span>Look at them. The idiot can't even eat alone. And this weirdo who thinks he's a woman has to feed him. They look like they've escaped from a circus,” laughed one of the drunks. This upset Crowley completely and made Aziraphale feel very bad. He held his hand and looked down. Crowley flew out of his seat like a jack-in-the-box, reached for the drunk, grabbed his collar, and pulled him close.</span></p><p>„What's wrong? We're just having fun” said the drunk.<br/>„No one insssultsss my friend. Isss that clear to you?” he hissed.<br/>„Easy, buddy. It's no big deal. It's not my fault he's a retarded faggot,” he replied. That was the final straw for the naga.<br/>„Can you sssay that to my eyesss?” he hissed, pulling his glasses down to the end of his nose so the drunk could see his snake eyes. He stopped at the sight, began to tremble like a leaf, covering his eyes. Crowley merely grinned, put his glasses back on, and pushed the drunk aside. He was no longer a threat to him.</p><p>When it was quiet again, he returned to his harpy so they could finish their meal, but Aziraphale looked as if he had lost all appetite. „Don't worry about it. He was a jerk,” he tried, stroking his shoulder.<br/>„I know, but he was right. I can't even eat properly if I don't have you,” he replied tearfully.<br/>„Shhh. It's gonna be okay. Today is your day, and you shouldn't let something stupid ruin it. What if we looked at other stalls? I'm sure it'll make you feel better,” he tried, pulling him away.</p><p>And as he said, so it did, for within moments they came upon a cupcake stand, and Aziraphale was in heaven. He looked at the cake after the cake, wondering which would be the best. When he had made up his mind, he remembered what had happened earlier and gave up the cake. Instead, he went to the next stall and so on. Even that detail didn't escape Crowley, so he went behind his back and bought what his angel was thinking about and then hid it in the enchanted satchel Anathema had given him.</p><p>As it was, they visited a few stalls before more and more people started gathering in the markets. By now the pair was mercilessly being pushed around. Everybody was stepping on Crowley's tail until he feared he would have a pretty big bruise there in the morning. They exchanged glances of agreement, clasped hands so that no one could separate them in this crowd, and set off in the direction from which they had originally come to the markets.</p><p>They passed through a wall that was unguarded and came to a small hill that gave an excellent view of the village. There they stopped. Crowley dug into his bag and pulled out a blanket, which he spread on the ground. He motioned the harpy to sit down, then began to remove more items from the bag. He took out three different cakes that his angel had been looking at. Then he took out a bottle of wine and finally sat down next to Aziraphale, who stared at him in disbelief.</p><p>„Happy birthday. Only the best for my angel,” Crowley smiled, wanting to kiss him on the lips, but not wanting to push his luck, he kissed his hand instead. He guessed if he was too bold, he'd tell him he was too fast for him. Which he'd already told him once, so he hadn't wanted to screw it up since.<br/>„When did you get it? We were together all the time,” he asked, trying to look normal despite the blush on his cheeks. The sight was a 100% win for the naga.<br/>„Who cares? I know you fancy them,” he replied.<br/>„Thank you, dear,” Aziraphale said at last and hugged him. The naga hadn't really expected such a gesture, but he was glad for it. <br/>„But what are we doing here?” he asked after a moment.<br/>„That's part of the surprise,” he said mysteriously.</p><p>After a while, Aziraphale tackled one of the cakes and even forced Crowley to taste it. He had to admit he wasn't all that bad. They drank the wine from a bottle since there were no glasses in the bag. But that didn't bother them.</p><p>At exactly midnight, as Adam said, the magic wore off and they were seen again in their original form. And as a small bonus, at the same time, there were cheers in the village, and the sky was lit up by a lot of different, beautiful, colourful fireworks that moved around. For example, a bud that blossomed into a beautiful flower, a dragon that spewed illusory fire, etc. It was a remarkable spectacle, and Aziraphale was breathless from the incredible show. Crowley put his hand on his wing and was very pleased that his plan for the day had worked.</p><p>„Umm...have you thought about what you're going to be? I mean, I definitely feel like an alpha. And I guess we'll show up sooner or later, so I'm just thinking,” Crowley began, then realized what a silly subject that was.<br/>„I umm... think you'd make a great alpha,” he replied after a moment.<br/>„I think so, too…”<br/>„If you're alpha, I'm sure I'll be omega. Then we can be together after that,” he said with a smile.<br/>„Promise?” he asked hopefully.<br/>„I promise,” he replied, giving Crowley a frank look. In the force of the moment, Crowley leaned closer and kissed him lightly over the corner of his mouth.<br/>„There was a crumb,” he muttered as he pulled away.<br/>„Oh, all right,” he replied shyly, a slight flush in his cheeks, and they spoke no more of it, merely watching the light show to its very end. Alcohol-fogged minds allowed them no more to dwell on such a conversation. Moreover, in the morning they recall only saying something embarrassing, but they can't remember what.</p><p>Then they walked back, at an easy pace, to their part of the forest. They walked along the edge of the forest until they had a view of Aziraphale's village.<br/>„I hope no one noticed I wasn't in the village. I don't even want to imagine what the problem might be,” he said, worried.<br/>„You have nothing to worry about. Bentley has already taken care of that,” Crowley replied. Aziraphale. He gave him a puzzled look. „Bentley is a fox spirit. And as I'm sure you know very well, fox spirits can change shapes. She's now in your home, looking like you and probably sleeping,” he explained with a hint of pride.<br/>„That's fantastic,” he replied enthusiastically.</p><p>When the harpies' quarters were in sight, Crowley turned into a small snake and wrapped the harpy around the wing. In the dark, it looked like a harmless decoration. Unnoticed, they made it to Aziraphale's cottage, where they were greeted by Bentley, who slept in a harpy's bed. Once she knew who had returned, she turned into a fox again and welcomed her friends.</p><p>„<span>Hi, nice to see you, too,” said Aziraphale, sitting down on the bed. The fox subsequently ran out the door and disappeared.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>Once more, happy birthday,</span><span>”</span><span> Crowley hissed, his tongue flicking near the harpy's cheek. It was a little snake kiss. Aziraphale was partly tickled, but he liked those little moments and wouldn't trade them for anything. He couldn't say it before Crowley, though, because it would lose its charm, in his opinion. After that Aziraphale put Crowley down and he crawled back into the forest.</span></p><p>Harpy locked the door and lay down on the bed. He closed his eyes and smiled like sunshine as he replayed in his mind everything that had happened today.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A little over a week after the aforementioned birthday party, Aziraphale was to meet with Crowley at their classic spot by the apple tree.</p><p>Aziraphale hadn't seen his friend for the past three days and felt slightly strange himself. He felt strangely hot. He'd never felt like that before. But whenever he asked anyone in the village about the weather, he replied that it was always the same. He was tempted to ask Gabriel, too, but he suppressed the urge immediately. Gabriel would be worried about him getting sick. Surely he would have sent doctors to him and had to be under constant surveillance. And if he did, he couldn't sneak off into the woods to Crowley's. At times in the evening, he felt as if he were on fire, but he had no idea what to do about it. Maybe he just had a fever, he thought.</p><p>He sneaked out of the village and headed for the woods. He took a few steps forward as a faint wave of heat washed over him. He shivered and continued on his way to Crowley. As he walked, it was as if he smelled a strange, unfamiliar yet intoxicating scent. He could smell leather, honey, apples, and a faint hint of sulphur in the air. The combination of these scents made him dizzy, and he was tempted to follow it to its source.</p><p>Dazed, he moved on, oblivious to the golden eyes watching him from the bush. He heard a faint hiss but ignored it. All he wanted now was to find out where that wonderful smell had come from. With slow, staggering steps, he came to an apple tree with a pond. But there was nothing unusual there. It was all as he remembered it, but the smell was all over the place.</p><p>He turned around until he heard the rustle of a bush behind him. He turned but found nothing. This time, as if something had brushed his leg. It reminded him very much of a snake. He flinched and found nothing again. Turn around until the same thing turned around his two legs, preventing him from moving. Slowly, the huge serpent's tail swirled around his entire form, and two familiar arms wrapped around him from behind. He felt hot breath on his neck and a cold sweat ran over his body. This was just what he needed. He finally knew who the scent belonged to and was incredibly grateful it was Crowley.</p><p>„I can't tell you how much I've missed you these past few days,” he hissed, kissing his neck.<br/>„Crowley,” he gasped. He was drowning in the smell.<br/>„You smell so sweet. I'd like to eat you whole,” he purred, slowly turning the harpy towards him while showering him with a set of small, tender, hungry kisses. First, he started on the cheek, then moved to the lips, where he paused for a while. He bit him gently on his lower lip, then slid his tongue into his mouth. Crowley's forked tongue probed his mouth, and Aziraphale doubly enjoyed it. When his lips were red enough, he resumed his series of small kisses and headed lower. He stopped at his throat. He planted a little kiss on each millimetre of his skin before stopping in one place. There he bit into the skin, but not hard enough to bite through the skin and begin to suck. Aziraphale held him close.</p><p>„So greedy. So eager,” Crowley murmured as he made a beautiful mark of his possession on his neck.<br/>„More...” was the answer, as the harpy tried again to join their lips. Slowly, Naga laid her partner down in the soft moss, and with practised, deliberately slow movements, he began to remove his clothing. Layer by layer. Light green, flowery waistcoat, brown off-the-shoulder top. He brushed that aside. Aziraphale burned with anticipation and tried to speed up the process, but Crowley pinned his wings together with the end of his tail. Aziraphale wailed in anticipation. How badly he wanted Crowley inside him. To touch him. And he has to torment him like this.</p><p>Naga merely gave him a wicked smile and moved on to his shorts. In an instant, they were in the same pile as the rest of the laundry. All he left was harpy's leg ornaments. His hand went under his underwear and he could already feel how ready his friend was. He leaned over him and loosened his grip on his wings. He looked deep into his eyes, in which he saw a relentless desire.</p><p>„Are you ready? You know I don't want to hurt you. A word and…” he couldn't even finish, as Aziraphale silenced him with a kiss.<br/>„I don't want anything else. Only you,” he said determinedly as he pulled away.<br/>„You know there'll be no turning back after this?” he kept asking, though he had hardly left himself in control.<br/>„Crowley, please,” he whined eagerly. He felt he couldn't do it unless his naga got hold of him right away.<br/>„As you wish,” he replied with the smile of a predator preparing for his prey. It was amazing how easily harpy gave up his body. Naga seized on the situation and made a few more marks on his omega before finally moving on to the lower parts.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Their first night together was unforgettable. If it hadn't been for the special barrier Bentley had set up for them, the whole forest and the surrounding villages would have heard them. Aziraphale moaned Crowley's name, igniting yet another surge of passion and desire to fulfil all his omega wishes. Finally, exhausted, they fell asleep on the soft moss. They could be glad it was a warm night. Crowley's tail was used as a cushion, and at the same time, its end was wrapped around one of the harpies' legs. Even in his sleep, he protected him, and he wasn't going to give him up to anyone.</p><p>At that moment, Aziraphale was the happiest omega in existence. After all, who manages to find a partner for the rest of their lives in a best friend and at such a young age?</p><p> </p><p>That morning, Aziraphale was the first to wake up. In the arms of his beloved Alpha, who was still asleep. He gave him a fleeting kiss on the chin before curling back into his arms. Naga flinched slightly, and his grip loosened slightly.<br/>„Good morning,” muttered a still sleepy Crowley.<br/>„Same to you,” he smiled.<br/>„How do you feel?”<br/>„Like I'm in heaven,” he replied. „What if we got up? I'd like to eat something good,” he suggested. He, unlike Alpha, was an early bird.<br/>„Too cold,” he muttered, clinging more closely to the omega.<br/>„How about a warm bath?”<br/>„Mmm,” and opened his still-sleepy eyes. „All right,” he said, at last, stretching and moved to the pond. As always, the water was pleasantly warm. Crowley dived in up to his chin. Aziraphale followed, but rather lingered in the shallows. The truth was, he couldn't swim. And you couldn't swim with wet feathers. Naga hugged him and kissed the mark on his neck. Crowley subsequently put a gentle arm around his waist and lay down under him and swam with him across the pool. It was so relaxing for both of them.</p><p>
  <span>When they were sufficiently bathed and warmed, they climbed out of the water, dried themselves, and finally dressed.<br/></span>
  <span>„</span>
  <span>I hope that's enough to wash my scent off you. Wouldn't want to get you in trouble for that,” Crowley said, though reluctantly. Aziraphale didn't like it either. Now that they belonged together, he didn't want to hide it, but the village wouldn't seem to understand.<br/></span>
  <span>„</span>
  <span>Probably</span>
  <span>,” he replied, slightly despondent.<br/></span>
  <span>„</span>
  <span>Don't worry, we'll be together someday without having to hide anything. Or we can run away. Far away where no one will tell us who we can be with,” Crowley suggested. The thought was pleasant, but running away didn't usually solve anything. But it encouraged the omega.<br/></span>
  <span>„</span>
  <span>This afternoon again?” asked Aziraphale, full of enthusiasm.<br/></span>
  <span>„</span>
  <span>As always,” he replied, kissing him goodbye.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale subsequently returned to the village. There he made his way unobserved to his house, where he swapped with a Bentley. She was supposed to make sure that while he was with Crowley, no one would know he was gone.</p><p>He sat down at the table and had breakfast. Afterwards, he went to freshen up. He had his standards. He changed into clean clothes and tied a bow around his neck to cover Crowley's mark. He was personally sorry, but the village wasn't ready. He adjusted his bow and smiled contentedly into the mirror. He was thinking of wearing something special tonight. Something to amaze and charm his alpha.</p><p>He was just adjusting his feathers when he heard voices outside the door, followed by a knock. As soon as he opened them, four harpies burst into his room. Gabriel, Sandalphon, Michael and Uriel. The four most important harpies in the village.</p><p>„Uh, what do I owe for your visit?” he asked when everyone was inside.<br/>„Is that true?” Gabriel asked calmly.<br/>„And don't try to lie. The evidence is unequivocal,” Uriel said.<br/>„And... What's the truth?” he had no idea what they were talking about.<br/>„You still have to ask him? You're just cubs so far. You don't smell that hint of sulphur all over this house? Clear evidence of a demon. And he?” he pointed to Aziraphale, „He's completely wrapped up in that smell. Just wait,” he said, moving closer to the omega. In one movement, he ripped the bow from his neck, revealing to the rest of the audience the mark on his neck. There were sounds of shock and dismay in the room. Aziraphale looked at Gabriel, who merely lowered his head.</p><p>„I'm sure this is sufficient proof of his betrayal,” Sandalphon said confidently, slapping Aziraphale's face very hard, knocking him down. No one moved to stop Sandalphon. Only Gabriel flinched. Aziraphale scrambled to his trembling feet, only to gain a slap on the other side. He ended up on the ground again. This time he wasn't even trying to get up.</p><p>„Get up, traitor,” Sandalphon said, about to deliver another blow when Gabriel stopped him.<br/>„That's enough. One more blow and it could be considered an attack on one of us,” he warned.<br/>„I agree with Gabriel. This is disproportionate to harpies,” said Michael, who has stood by Gabriel on many matters.<br/>„You're right. Please accept my sincere apologies,” he said, and he certainly didn't mean it.<br/>„Apology accepted,” Uriel said automatically. Uriel had been raised by Sandalphon since childhood, so he was almost as cruel as himself. Gabriel and Michael exchanged glances. Their behaviour worried them.</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel helped Aziraphale to his feet and sat him on the bed. Omega was still shaking. He was terrified.<br/></span>
  <span>„</span>
  <span>Are you all right?” Gabriel asked him, apprehension in his voice. Aziraphale nodded absently in agreement. </span>
  <span>„</span>
  <span>Now we will discuss your punishment. I'll try to make it less strict,” he whispered. "H</span>
  <span>old</span>
  <span> on,” he encouraged, before leaving and closing the door.</span>
</p><p>Aziraphale closed his eyes and held his cheeks. He never got hit. His cheeks ached and were all red.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Almost toward evening, Gabriel stopped by again.<br/>„May I come in?” he asked. Omega merely nodded in agreement. The older harpy came in and walked over to the younger one. “How do you feel?” he asked.<br/>„A little better,” he replied, smiling faintly.<br/>„I apologize for Sandalphon. I'm the head of the village now, but he just doesn't want to retire... I brought you something,” he said and gave him a small pouch containing white berries from a satchel that he carried. Aziraphale took two berries at once. Some would think they'd be disgusting, but they were actually sweet as honey.</p><p>Afterwards, the two sat down at a table. They sat opposite each other, and Gabriel spread out a scroll that described a certain prophecy that was accompanied by illustrations. The illustration showed a creature that looked like a naga with black scales and had an alpha symbol on its chest. A white-feathered harpy stood beside him, a symbol for omega on its chest.</p><p>„What is this?” asked Aziraphale.<br/>„This is a prophecy, and from the one seer whose prophecies have always come true, who predicts that our village will make peace with the forest. But to reconcile our territories, a special bond is needed. An Alpha, a snake demon as a representative of the forest and an omega harpy from our village. And as you well know, omegas are very rare. Most of our harpies turn out to be alphas or Betas. The doctor is still coming to confirm, but we both know how you've manifested yourself. You're an omega. And everyone expects you to be the key to the end of the war between us and the forest,” he explained.</p><p>„But I already have a partner. I don't want another one,” he protested.<br/>„I'm aware of that, but there's not much I can do about it. If it were up to me, I wouldn't make you do it, but Sandalphon knows about it, too. I have already spoken with the forest representative, and they too already have their alpha from the prophecy. I think his name is Anthony,” he thought. He hadn't paid much attention to that before, so he only vaguely remembered it.<br/>„But...” if the previous argument didn't work, he couldn't think of other, more important one at the time.<br/>„I'm sorry, but unfortunately my wings are tied,” he said, leaving a scroll and a bag of berries. „Hold on for now,” and with that, he walked away.</p><p>The news hurt him more than a slap from Sandalphon. His heart was beating so fast he feared it would shoot out of his chest. Even from the shock, he couldn't get up. He didn't cry before, but now? Now tears came to his eyes and he couldn't stop them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Aziraphale was still sitting in his chair, his eyes red from crying and his wings wet from trying to dry those tears. He was no longer hopeful that his condition would improve when he suddenly felt a familiar scent. He looked up immediately, trying to locate its source.</p><p>As if charged with new energy, he got up and walked over to the window, through which the smell of his alpha came, and opened it. As he did so, a small, black snake entered his cottage, turning into a classic Crowley inside.</p><p>He was highly agitated, having felt the fear of his omega on the edge of the forest. He could feel several different smells mingling in the room, and he didn't like it at all. He had to open a window to get rid of it. He flicked his tongue a few more times before turning to Aziraphale.</p><p>„Angel, are you all right? What happened? Did they hurt you?” he asked, searching for injuries.<br/>„Crowley,” his voice broke, and he threw himself into his arms.<br/>„Shhh, it'll be fine. I'm here,” he soothed.<br/>„The village... They figured it out... And they want to take you away from me,” he said brokenly. „They came here... They were angry... And Sandalphon…”<br/>„Did he hurt you?” he asked, though he already knew the answer. Aziraphale nodded agreement.</p><p>„<span>That Bastard! He'll pay for that. I swear to you,” he said, and in a fit of rage, he wanted to go to whoever dared to lay a hand on his omega and make him pay for it.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>No! Please don't go,” he pleaded. He didn't want to be alone right now.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>All right,”</span><span> he replied, defeated, though partly glad. He let Aziraphale drag him to bed.</span></p><p>Crowley lay leaning against the wall, hugging Aziraphale from behind, his head resting on his shoulder. With each breath, he inhaled the soothing scent of his omega.<br/>„You know you really do smell delicious?” the alpha began.<br/>„Really? I'm glad. What do I smell like?” he asked.<br/>„Mmm,” he sniffed, „you smell like a collection of new and old books. Like warm cocoa to warm your heart. And like the delicious cake, you love so much. The only combination of scents I'd recognize anywhere, even blindfolded.”<br/>„Oh. I would recognize yours everywhere too. I think that's how I found you... You smell like a pleasant mixture of leather, the most delicious forest honey, the freshest and sweetest apples that grow only by the pool and a faint hint of sulphur. It's only slightly there. It makes your scent more exotic,” said Aziraphale, his eyes closed to focus on the wonderful scent.</p><p>They didn't speak for a long time, but Crowley sensed that revealing their secrets wasn't the only thing bothering his omega. There was more to it than that.<br/>„What's bothering you?” he asked gently, kissing his neck. Aziraphale shivered slightly under his kiss.<br/>„Have you heard of the prophecy when our territory will be reconciled?” he came straight to the point, not wanting to lie to him.<br/>„I've heard of it, but I don't remember much of it,” he replied, trying to remember, but to no avail.</p><p>„The point is that the omega from our village will marry the alpha from the forest. And as you know, omegas are very rare, and... and apparently, I'm the only omega in the village,” he began to sound more hectic, turning to Crowley. He began to panic. "I must marry a snake demon from the forest named Anthony. And there's nothing I can do about it," tears welled up again. He felt so inadequate.<br/>„Shhh, it'll be fine. No one will take you away from me. You hear me? I swear to you. And if he even tries to touch you, he'll experience a living hell,” he immediately began to soothe him. He took his cheeks lightly and looked into his eyes. „We can run away. To Alpha Centauri. No one will look for us there. It'll just be us. Our own side,” he suggested hopefully. The hope was contagious, and the harpy would have succumbed to it if he hadn't been so stubborn.<br/>„I'm sorry, but...” he was about to reply when Bentley burst in, trying to say something. She scratched at the door, and when the naga didn't answer, she bit him into the tail. It was her final warning that finally reached him.</p><p>„<span>I have to go now, but I'll be back as soon as I can.”<br/></span><span>„</span><span>Wait,” he </span><span>stopped him</span><span>. </span><span>„</span><span>Take this. Just in case...” and he plucked two beautiful white feathers from his wing and handed them to the alpha. Crowley stared at him as if seeing an apparition. He wanted to scold him for what he had done, but there was no time for that. There they kissed one last time before their paths parted.</span></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The following morning, just after dawn, Gabriel came to Aziraphale, with another harpy, who wore a special uniform and hood that had gold quilted on it and had partially fallen into his face at the front. The cape resembled a bird's beak.</p><p>Aziraphale made room for them at the table, and the two guests sat down.<br/>„I think you better sit down for what I have to say,” Gabriel warned, and the omega nervously complied. He had been shaking like a leaf all morning, but now he felt as if he might faint at any moment.<br/>„As you know, your punishment was discussed yesterday. I have to say, it was one of the worst negotiations I've ever been part of. With Michael's help, we've been able to reduce your judgment considerably. I won't even tell you what Sandalfon suggested,” and he cleared his throat.</p><p>„<span>I'll tell you what's going to happen to you now. What we agreed on. As punishment for fraternizing with the enemy, your feathers will be clipped. Subsequently, you will be sent to the Church of the Saint Phoenix, where the monks there will keep an eye on you so that you are ready by the date of your marriage and not under the pressure of your...” he thought over the correct words, </span><span>„</span><span>...desires. There you'll also be taking special berries to suppress hormones, passion and to vanish the mark. We can't marry you with someone else's mark on you,” he said finally.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>Oh, no,” he </span><span>gasped</span><span>, utterly shocked by what he had heard.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>Unfortunately, there is no better way. Sandalfon and Uriel wanted to punish you with something much worse and more painful,” he replied calmly. Aziraphale rubbed his wings, not knowing what to do. What to say.</span></p><p>„<span>You will leave the village this afternoon. That's why my friend is here. Aziraphale, I'd like you to meet Ra</span><span>ph</span><span>ael. One of the High Priests of the order of the Phoenix,” with that the priest removed his hood and smiled sweetly.<br/>„Nice to meet you. I hope we can work through this together,” he said pleasantly. Aziraphale was taken aback by his appearance. He looked exactly the same as Crowley, only in a version of the harpy. He had long red hair, golden eyes like his alpha, except that Rafael had classic pupils. Like the other harpies, he had several feathers on his face. Those were pink. That was an unusual harpy, certainly not from this region. He might have been a few years older than Crowley, but otherwise, he looked the same.</span></p><p>Raphael, as if he could read situations and people better than Gabriel decided to take the situation into his own wings. He could see clearly the misery in Aziraphale's eyes.<br/>„Gabriel, could you give us a moment alone?” he asked with an innocent smile. „Only if you don't mind,” and he turned to Aziraphale.<br/>„No, not at all,” he replied, trying to appear calm.<br/>„Sure. Good luck Aziraphale. If anything happens, I'll be outside,” and with that, Gabriel left. That left Raphael and Aziraphale alone. Raphael walked closer to the omega and bent closer to him so they were at the same level.</p><p>„I know you're in a very difficult situation right now, but I'm sure it'll be good again,” he tried. He noticed the bruise on his cheek. He wanted to touch it and examine the wound more closely, but stopped. „Do you mind if I touch you? I'd like to take a look at the bruise. It doesn't look serious, but still. Just in case,” he explained. He always preferred to ask permission. Aziraphale nodded agreement. Raphael gingerly touched the bruise before pulling a tiny box from the small bag he carried. He opened it to reveal strange, glittering muddy content. Carefully, he rubbed it on the bruise. The ointment was immediately absorbed into the skin and there was no sign of injury.</p><p>„<span>I'm sure it's better this way,” Ra</span><span>ph</span><span>ael smiled nicely, a smile Aziraphale thought only his Crowley knew.</span><br/>„Thank you,” he said, smiling faintly and carefully rubbing his cheek. He had to admit this ointment was amazing.<br/>„I hope I can help you with your mental health. Separating from your partner isn't easy. Especially in this situation. But I'm sure we'll get through this together, don't you think?” he tried to encourage him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That afternoon, Aziraphale was moved south of the village to a phoenix church. Phoenixes were as rare as unicorns. They were almost non-existent. There the priests, under the supervision of Gabriel and Sandalphon, cut his feathers so that he couldn't fly anywhere. The clipping of wings was one of the harpies' greatest indignities. That day it was as if the sun was also mourning Aziraphale, for all-day it had been hidden behind grey clouds.</p><p>
  <span>He was subsequently given a robe of the Order of the Phoenix. It was a gold suit with long sleeves that resembled wings and were red-stitched on the inside. The gown was accessorized with a gold necklace and a headband set with fiery jewels, dubbed phoenix tears. With this, he could join the order. The next thing he had to do, and Ra</span>
  <span>ph</span>
  <span>ael had to control him, was to take special berries. All the priests took them in the church, so it wasn't unusual. These berries neutralized the individual's manifested characteristics. Whether it was alpha, beta or omega, after these berries, they were in the state they were in before they manifested.</span>
</p><p>Raphael kept Aziraphale as his personal assistant to keep an eye on him at all times. He was taking berries now, but even there it was very dangerous for him to be the only omega in a nest of alphas and betas. Though everyone here had taken a vow of celibacy, that didn't mean everyone would follow it to the letter. There can always be someone who gives in to their desires.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It had been about a week since his time at the church. With each passing day and each berry eaten, he felt that the bond between him and Crowley was weakening. He worried that he might lose him for good. The mark on his neck had also almost disappeared. It weighed on his heart constantly and he always tried to disguise his sadness as a smile, but Raphael could see through his mask and it bothered him. Omega was crumbling under his eyes. Even the food didn't make him as happy as it used to.</p><p>One day Raphael decided to act. After one of the services, he returned to his room with Aziraphale. The room was small and cosy. There were a small chess table and two chairs by a window that overlooked a beautiful garden. The two harpies sat down, and Aziraphale had no idea what to say. Whether he's in another problem or what was going on. He was worried. A small distraction was the view of that very garden, where a tall apple tree stood in the middle of it all. It reminded him of the one he used to walk under with Crowley. He looked like a bird trapped in a cage, longing for freedom.</p><p>„Tell me about your alpha. What's he like?” Raphael began, giving him a genuine smile. This was not the question Aziraphale had expected, and it caught him off guard. But it was kind of a pleasant surprise.</p><p>„His name is Crowley, and he's the most amazing creature in the whole world. He's not a harpy, but that's okay. He is a Naga. He has a long black tail with a red bottom. Black scales line his hips, and even slightly on his cheeks. He has black, long pointed ears, and he has black claws as well. His eyes are as golden and warm as the sun itself. He has long red, wild hair.</p><p>How much I miss him. The first time we met, I was lost in the woods, afraid he was going to hurt me. I was little and believed that demons ate harpies. But he offered to help me instead. He led me back to the village and when we reached the edge he was the one who suggested I visit him again.</p><p>I must admit, when I think back on it, he seemed rather lonely at the time. He once confided to me that he had been found at the edge of the forest as a cub. It's the only one of its kind in the territory. But the demons took him in and made him their own. And when I visited him the next day, he was happy about it. Well, we've met almost every day since that day.</p><p>I'm not supposed to talk about it, but he even took me to a human village. We were in disguise, but the experience. The kind of special stuff they had. And such good food. He always knew how to make me happy,” and he could talk about his lover like that for hours. He beamed with joy. He was the exact opposite of what Raphael had known so far.</p><p>
  <span>Raphael listened carefully to his every word before remembering what Gabriel had told him for a few days before he met Aziraphale. Gabriel told him about the prophecy and the deal with the demon leader, who already had his alpha ready. He remembered calling him by his name, which meant nothing to him at the moment, but instead, Aziraphale's description of his </span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span>lpha went too far with the description of the </span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span>lpha from the prophecy he had just heard about from Gabriel. And as he began to think about it, all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place, and he realized that Aziraphale's alpha and the alpha of the prophecy were the same person. But Aziraphale didn't seem to know about it and it worried him.</span>
</p><p>„<span>Aziraphale,” he said, to restrain him in his narration. Now he had a rather vivid picture of how it really was.<br/>„Yes? Uh, I guess I forgot myself. I'm sorry if I spoke too much. Sometimes I forget myself and start talking nonsense. I...” he began to ramble and play with his feathers.<br/>„Nothing like that. From what you've told me, your Crowley is a very special person. And I'm sure he's right for you,” he soothed him. Unfortunately, his last sentence brought the omega back to a state of mourning. He leaned in close, laid a wing on his, and gave him a reassuring smile. Just like when Crowley </span><span>smiled</span><span> at him. </span></p><p>„I have a feeling it's all going to work out. That this is all just a test of Mother Nature. You know, her paths are unpredictable. But believe me, she wouldn't let you suffer. It's all...” and tried to find the right word.<br/>„Ineffable,” said Aziraphale, finding some meaning in his words.<br/>„Exactly. Know that it will all work out in the end. No matter how bad your journey seems when you can't see the end of it and don't know what's waiting around every turn. Then when you reach your destination, you will see how your efforts have been rewarded. The one who goes the straight, easy way will never find such happiness as the one who reached the very bottom just before reaching the top.” These words motivated the omega greatly and encouraged him to move on. Aziraphale pondered, before nodding determinedly to say he would not give up. „That's what I call attitude,” he smiled. „Just don't give up.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the next few days, Aziraphale tried to be positive. He tried to think it was all part of Mother Nature's </span>
  <span>ineffable</span>
  <span> plan. He tried to believe he would see his dear Crowley again. But despite all that, and the efforts of Raphael, doubt and fear had settled in his heart. He decided to find out more from Raphael. He decided to do it the following morning. He didn't want to disturb anyone this evening.</span>
</p><p>As he intended, so he did. Like every morning, there was an early service at the church and mandatory attendance by all members of the Phoenix order. Aziraphale wasn't a lawful member, but he was still granted access to attend services. He found Raphael in the front row, praying. He walked silently through and sat in the bench behind him. Some of the order prayed while standing while the other half prayed on their knees or sitting down. Omega lowered his head, put his hands together, and prayed quietly.</p><p>After what might have seemed an interminable moment, the service finally ended and the priests slowly dispersed. Only Raphael still prayed. Or so it seemed. Because he was on one leg the whole time. The other was slightly crooked and leaning against the other. His wings were level with his face, so no one really knew if he was praying or not. But he had not moved once during the entire service.</p><p>Aziraphale wanted to ask him something, but he didn't want to disturb him. One of the passing priests noticed.</p><p>„Brother Raphael is one of the greatest believers. Or at least they pray most at the morning service. Most prefer to find another time to ask their questions, or simply wait. But no one ever knows when he'll be done,” the harpy explained, giving him a quick smile before setting off again.</p><p>Aziraphale didn't much want to wait. He waited all night. That was enough for him. He took a deep breath before addressing his guardian in the church. Raphael, however, didn't respond at all to the address. He tried again, but again with the same result. This needed a more drastic approach.</p><p>„Raphael?” he asked, poking him gently on the shoulder. Raphael recoiled from his trance in shock, almost losing his balance on one leg. He stood up properly on both feet and looked sleepily at the omega.<br/>„Aziraphale,” he said during the yawn, covering his mouth. Finally, he stretched his body a little before he could fully concentrate. He crunched several times during the stretching, almost breaking something in him. „Is something wrong?” he asked with his classic smile. Omega only raised one eyebrow. It was clear that Raphael had slept during the service. Another thing he had similar to Crowley. Both seemed to love sleep. But he wondered if anyone had figured it out yet.</p><p>„<span>I have some questions,” he admitted.<br/>„I guess they're aimed at Mother Nature.” Omega nodded in agreement. With that, Raphael sat down, and Aziraphale followed his example.<br/>„As you spoke of Mother Nature, how do you know that's all her plan? Isn't that what he wants?” he began, slightly nervously. He didn't think he should ask such questions, but he still wanted answers.<br/>„Now that's a very complicated question. Think of it this way. Some people believe in Mother Nature and some people don't. But where would we be without Mother Nature watching over us and also the running of the world? And with so much to do, sometimes </span><span>she</span><span> can't control all </span><span>her</span><span> creations. But even if </span><span>s</span><span>he can't keep up, </span><span>s</span><span>he always comes back and helps them,” he explained.<br/>“And how will </span><span>s</span><span>he help them?”<br/>„Her help is sometimes not immediately apparent. If she was, no one would try and everyone would rely on her. And then they wouldn't be so happy about their success. Because it's only when you're down that you know what's in front of you.”</span></p><p>„<span>I think I'm beginning to understand," he said after a moment. It didn't explain all his questions about Mother Nature, but he understood the principle. “Can I have one more question?”<br/>„Oh, yes,” he replied graciously.<br/>„Is it possible for two different creatures to look the same?”<br/>„Hmm, mostly possible, if the creatures are siblings,” he mused.<br/>„But you're not related to the nagas, are you?”<br/>„No, I grew up in a southern colony. There were no nagas. Why do you </span><span>ask</span><span>?”<br/>„Because you look exactly like my Crowley. Except for race,” he admitted.<br/>„Really?” he smiled.<br/>„It's like Crowley turned into a harpy, just the same.”<br/>„I have to say, I didn't expect this. It's an honour,” he chuckled. „But it has to be a coincidence. Sometimes these things happen. Perhaps there is a creature like you out there in the wide world. I'm sure none of this is out of the question,” he replied.</span></p><p>After these questions, they sat and talked for a while. Raphael asked about Crowley and what they had in common, and Aziraphale liked to answer.<br/>„How did Gabriel know about the alpha I'm supposed to marry?” he asked.<br/>„You know, Gabriel is actually in a similar situation to you. If we ignore the prophecy.”<br/>„What do you mean?” he asked.</p><p>„Gabriel, like Crowley and I, is the alpha, so it's only fitting that he finds a partner. It's a secret, but I'm sure you'll understand something like that,” and lowered his voice so that only the harpy sitting beside him could hear. <br/>„Demon leader, Lord Beelzebub is a beta, or so I'm told. And the two of them met a long time ago. I don't know exactly when, but when they were developed. And as they met, at first they were like cats and dogs, but eventually, a bond formed between them. Since Gabriel is the alpha, he doesn't have to worry about being exposed. He has no markings on him, and even his smell is neutral. That's because he takes berries just like you and me. But he takes them in smaller doses. I don't know about Beelzebub. But from what Gabriel told me, they've already become a couple. But they told no one. Except me, that is. Like you, he was afraid they'd be exposed. But now that the prophecy is fulfilled, there is hope that these partnerships will no longer have to fear detection.”</p><p>Aziraphale had no idea what to say. He would never have thought there were other such couples. He was even more shocked that it was Gabriel. Plus, he began to wonder if Crowley knew about it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometime later, Raphael had an idea to encourage Aziraphale. He discussed it with the highest council of the order, which of course he was a member of, and no one objected to his suggestion. And so it was decided. He will make Aziraphale a member of the order.</p><p>During the following morning, with darkness still around, the priests and Raphael met Aziraphale in a special place a few yards behind the church. The place was on high ground, surrounded by a low stone circle. They all gathered inside the circle, where two torches blazed. Their light was enough to make them see each other. This time the monks and Raphael wore different uniforms. Darker than the ones they wore normally.</p><p>„Aziraphale, are you ready to be a member of the Order of the Phoenix?” Raphael asked him.<br/>„I, I'm not sure...” he had no idea what to think. If he didn't enter he'd have to marry Antony and if he did enter there was still the possibility that he wouldn't see Crowley again.<br/>„Do you believe me?” he asked in a low voice when he simply couldn't say no, so instead he nodded nervously in agreement. „Thank you,” he whispered, turning to his colleagues.</p><p>„My dear colleagues, we are gathered here on this momentous day to finally welcome a new phoenix into our ranks. I proposed the candidate, and the council approved him. So it's completely in line with our order. Now we move on to the ritual,” he said in a solemn voice, turning back to the omega.</p><p>„Aziraphale, may I ask you for three feathers?” he asked more quietly.<br/>„Sure,” he replied nervously, plucking three beautifully velvet feathers from his wings. Raphael showed him an ornamental plate on which to place them. As he did so, the red-haired harpy turned to the others. They nodded in sync and, one by one, walked over to Raphael and put one of their feathers on the plate. Raphael himself was the last to insert it. There were 12 of them on the plate, along with those from Aziraphale.</p><p>„Just as the sun is born of darkness every day so the phoenix burns and dies. Like the phoenix, you will now rise from your ashes with new strength to face the future,” he spoke again in a solemn voice, sprinkling Aziraphale with ashes. At that moment, too, the first rays of the rising sun brightened the landscape.</p><p>„You are now a rightful member of the Order of the Phoenix and therefore our brother. Note that these walls are not a prison to you, and you can guide your livelihood anywhere. Now that we're brothers, we'll all be there for you in tough situations and give you a leg up going forward. We'll help you rise from your ashes again if you feel like you've been burned and can't move on. That means belonging to the Order of the Phoenix,” Raphael explained, and everyone cheered.</p><p> </p><p>Later that day, when they had all duly welcomed a new member of their order, Raphael caught up with Aziraphale to show him the other interesting things that would surely make him think of something else. First, he led him through intricate corridors to a giant door protected by two phoenix statues.</p><p>„Now that you are a member you have unlimited access to all the information this church can give you,” he said, opening a massive door that revealed a gateway to what must be the dream of almost everyone who loves books. Straight ahead was an endless long space of bookshelves. Aziraphale went inside, trying to find where it all ended. The shelves rose a few meters into the air, and there was so much space that he wanted to take off and fly over for a book, but he couldn't. He walked over to the nearest shelf and lightly brushed the feathers along the back of the books.</p><p>„Nothing is stopping you from reading them now. You can be here as long as your heart desires," Raphael smiled.<br/>„That's amazing,” he smiled, and it was one of those genuine smiles he hadn't used in a long time. It was the best reward for him, as well as a motivation to keep trying. Aziraphale took out one of the books that caught his eye and walked over to the table with it. There he sat down and began to read. The book bore a title: Lexicon of cold-blooded creatures. He was hoping to find out more about the nagas in the book so he could take care of Crowley perfectly. He was about to turn to the page when he stopped. If all goes as Gabriel told him, his efforts will be useless. But on the other hand, Raphael had advised him not to give up hope. He was confused and had no idea what to believe. He decided to banish his thoughts by reading.</p><p>Raphael saw how much he had immersed himself in the world of books and decided not to disturb it.<br/>„I'll pick you up for lunch,” he said, but it seemed to him that the other harpy had ignored him anyway.</p><p> </p><p>By noon Raphael had returned for Aziraphale, who was up to his ears in the book. He was completely unaware that anyone had come to see him.<br/>„Aziraphale?” and laid his wing lightly on his shoulder. It caught his attention perfectly, and the omega looked up to see what had happened. He was relieved to see a familiar face. Occasionally other monks would speak to him, and not all spoke the same language or had good intentions.</p><p>„Lunchtime,„ he said. Aziraphale hadn't even realised he was hungry until now. Together they headed down the long corridors to the dining room. They opened the door, and the omega couldn't believe his eyes. Until now the monks had always eaten some ordinary and frugal food, but now the tables were adorned with all sorts of dishes, and there were so many of them that he was surprised they didn't fall. He saw many different cuisines here. From harpy dishes, exotic dishes from the south and north, and what captivated him most was human food.</p><p>„<span>I guess I forgot to mention that the church always celebrates for a while to welcome new members, and since there are monks from all over the world, we have a chance to try new foods,” he explained, knowing that he was pleased.<br/>„This is </span><span>too good to be real</span><span>. And it smells so good,” slobbered Aziraphale.<br/>„Go ahead. It's mostly because of you,” he said. Omega did not hesitate to immediately sit down at the human food table. He remembered the last time he had had it with Crowley was on his birthday. If only his beloved could taste this. Harpy put something on </span><span>his</span><span> plate of each dish, and finally put three pieces of different desserts on a small plate. He enjoyed them most of all from the whole meal. He ate, savouring every bite as he did so. Raphael sat down beside him and, like his alpha, didn't eat much. He only had seafood soup, and that was his whole meal. Aziraphale wondered how anyone could be satisfied with so little.</span></p><p> </p><p>After the meal, Raphael wanted to show him one last special place, which he now also had unlimited access to. He led the way to a large glass door, which was covered with various ornaments. It was unlocked now, but it had been locked whenever Aziraphale passed it before.</p><p>„This door is enchanted so that only a member of our order can enter behind it,” he explained. Together they passed through the door and found themselves in a beautiful green garden where all manner of flowers of all colours bloomed at the sides. From small to large. Crowley would have liked this, Aziraphale thought, remembering when the alpha once showed him a small planted flower he had grown himself. He was so happy about it. And he had to say, rightfully so, for it was the prettiest flower he had ever seen. Though he was curious as to why it's leaves were shaking so much.</p><p>However, in the middle of the garden, an island was separated by a tiny man-made stream, over which ran a wooden bridge. There was a tall apple tree with impossibly red apples. As he studied it, he noticed that he had found a few golds apples among the red ones. This was the exact spot he could see from his room, but it was another to see it up close.</p><p>„<span>This one is an apple tree where they say phoenixes used to nest. There are too many legends about why golden apples are here. But one thing is true, only phoenixes can eat golden apples. That includes us as the Order of the Phoenix, and you,” and winked at him.</span></p><p>"It's magical," said Aziraphale, sitting down on the ground against a tree trunk. Then he looked at Raphael.<br/>Why?" he asked. "Why are you doing all this? Why are you helping me?" he asked. Raphael knew this moment would come one day or another and sat down opposite the omega.</p><p>„You know when I was a little bird. When was this? Well, a few years after I moved here and became a member of the order. Sandalphon brought one harpy here. It was also an omega. He was dark-skinned and had orange eyes. They also clipped his wings so he couldn't fly away. Sandalphon thought it was a harpy from the prophecy, so he had him guarded.</p><p>The omega had a partner in the woods, though. A frog demon, if I remember correctly. And despite all that omega had been through, he always returned to the forest. And one day, he conceived a child with a demon. Sandalphon didn't like that, of course. I don't know what he did exactly, but the omega lost the baby. He was very bad about it. And I think his alpha sensed it, too, since he was nowhere to be found the next morning. And in her room was found a label that said: Member of the Forest.</p><p>Obviously, I didn't want you to suffer, either. I know it's still a lot to take in. Great expectations and the like,” he explained, and it showed that he meant it. Aziraphale put his wing down on his belly, living his every word and unable to imagine anything so terrible.</p><p>„I don't want anyone to have to go through something like that. Especially not someone as nice as you.”<br/>„I appreciate the effort, but I still won't end up with who my heart goes to,” he said sadly.<br/>„I'm pretty sure you're in luck and have nothing to worry about,” he said. He patted him on the shoulder, leaving him alone to his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>It was about a week after the omega was added to the order that someone came to visit him. It was Gabriel. He came there alone, without Sandalphon or Michael. Aziraphale was expecting his visit, having given him advance notice. He was waiting for him in the main part of the temple where the public could go.<br/>„If it isn't my favourite angel,” Gabriel smiled at him, hugging the omega.<br/>„You know I'm not an angel,” he said as they touched. The only one who could call him that was Crowley.<br/>„I know, I know. However, how are you doing? I was afraid something might happen to you. Though you're in good wings with Raphael,” he asked, taking a seat in the bench.<br/>„Yes, Raphael is very nice. He's trying to help me as much as he can,” he replied.</p><p>„<span>Glad to hear it. As you probably know, the wedding date is approaching, and that's why we've ordered tailors to prepare you an outfit worthy of the occasion," he smiled. He was happy about it. The same could not be said for Aziraphale. He </span><span>paled</span><span> at the mention of the wedding and looked as if all life had fled from him.</span></p><p>„Come on. Don't be sad. I'm sure Anthony is looking forward to getting to know you,” he tried, but his arguments only made it worse. „I'm meeting the Demon Leader in three days, and he says Anthony will be there. Maybe he'll send you something,” he winked. Aziraphale fixed his round blue eyes on him. Thanks to Raphael, he had almost forgotten, but now he realized how quickly his time was running out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„What nerve! How dare they! I ought to rip their rotten feathers out for that!” said Crowley, all the way home and there. Hastur and Ligur watched him, not sure what to though about it. He's been fine the past few days. Always with his head in the clouds and his thoughts at his little omega, whoever he was.</p><p>Although Hastur knew full well it was an omega. He had been in contact with Beelzebub, after all, and he had known about the prophecy from the very beginning. The prophecy was also the reason they accepted Crowley as one of their own back then. He was so yummy and would have almost become someone's dinner if the Demon Leader hadn't stepped in. He already knew at the time that he was the alpha from the prophecy. And while Crowley was forbidden from approaching the harpy village and communicating with them in any way, the prophecy seemed to find a way forward, despite all that.</p><p>Now Hastur sat next to Ligur, who was hugging the egg and watching the naga in an explosion of rage.<br/>„Does he think an Anthony can replace me? Who the hell does he think he is? He walks in here, says something about prophecy, and steals my angel. I wish he'd get in my clutches. I'd show him! He must be some kind of coward. I've never seen a snake demon in the woods...” he went on and on, his guardians beginning to hurt their ears.</p><p>„I hope you can't hear him. Your stepbrother's having a tough time right now so I hope you can forgive him. Or at least shut him up fast,” Ligur whispered to the egg. At that point, Hastur was just sick of it.<br/>„Crawly, how many snakes do you know in the forest?” he asked sternly.<br/>„Too much for my taste,” he retorted, thinking that he might not take his anger out on the harpies but on the filthy snake.<br/>„Good. And how many of them are named Anthony?” he asked again. Crowley considered.<br/>„...no one is named that, except me…” he replied, slightly uneasily. He wasn't sure if he knew all of them or not. Hastur and Ligur exchanged significant glances, confirming that this was indeed the case. It was as if all the anger had gone out of naga and been replaced by unreal joy.</p><p>„So I was angry with myself the whole time?” he laughed as if he hadn't wanted to kill all the snakes in the forest two minutes ago. He sprawled backwards on the vacant couch facing his guardians. He was beaming with enthusiasm.</p><p>„I can't wait to see him. And since it's going to be public, I can hug him in front of everyone,” he dreamed, clutching a ragged pillow to his chest. He didn't mind at all at the time.<br/>„Come on. Don't make faces. We were like that,” Ligur smiled at Hastur, leaning against him, still warming the eggs.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After a few days, when Crowley finally found himself forced to marry his chosen one and didn't mind being forced, he was to meet the Demon Leader. Beelzebub had been organizing this whole thing with the harpy envoy, Gabriel, for some time. Crowley should have been there today. Not originally, but he could be very adamant.</p><p>Plus, he wanted Gabriel to send a package that included a letter. For the last two days, he had been wondering what to write in such a letter. In the end, he did, horrible as it was. Moreover, his eyes were not designed for reading and letter play, so the process took considerably longer. At one point he even thought about calling Hastur or Ligur for help, then dismissed the idea at once. He preferred to do it himself. The letter seemed small enough.</p><p>He prepared a small picnic basket, into which he put Aziraphale's favourite food from the human village, which he had acquired from Anathema. He added a small bottle of wine and an apple from their favourite tree. When it was all in the basket, he put a letter in and covered the whole thing with a cloth. He didn't want any strangers watching. Or make anything go away. It was all meant for his beloved omega.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next day was the day of the meeting. He and Beelzebub met in a small cabin a few yards from the village border. Beelzebub was waiting for them there. Flies buzzed all around him, and it looked like one extra-large fly was sitting on his head. Being the leader, he didn't even bother to get up from his chair when Crowley and Hastur got there.</p><p>„Our Lord,” said the demons, bowing. Beelzebub motioned them to stop and join him. On the part of the demons, all preparations for the wedding had been arranged, and Crowley didn't even have to worry about it. Only the village of harpies fought with it.<br/>„What'zz that?” the leader asked, noting the basket Crowley was carrying.<br/>„Your Magnificence, I thought to send a gift to as an expression of my affection,” he considered his words carefully.<br/>„Good idea. At leazzt the chicken brainzz will zzee we mean well,” he replied.</p><p>After a while, a new, small swarm of flies flew up to Beelzebub and seemed to whisper something to him.<br/>„Finally,” he muttered to himself before addressing the others. „Here he comezz,” was all he said before standing up and adjusting his suit slightly. Like he thought it would help him somehow.</p><p>And, he said, within two minutes there was a knock at the door.<br/>„Enter!” called Beelzebub, and through the door came a single harpy. It was Gabriel, and Crowley knew him. Their acquaintances weren't mutual, but whatever. Aziraphale described it to him several times, and once, when he was seen at the edge of the forest, he told him who it was.</p><p>„<span>My Lord, you look especially handsome today,” Gabriel greeted him with a slight smile, seeming not to notice the other two demons.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>Zzz</span><span>ave that kind of talk for </span><span>zzz</span><span>omeone from your village,</span><span>”</span><span> he replied sharply, his eyes indicating that they had not been alone.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>Please accept my deepest apologies,” he said, as if he didn't mind the audience at all, and walked over to the table where the others sat, with only one seat left. </span><span>„</span><span>You must be the alpha. It's an honour to finally meet you,” and he extended his wing in greeting.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>Same here,” Crowley muttered, shaking hands.</span></p><p>„How'zz the wedding going?” the demon of flies asked sharply.<br/>„Very well. The village approves and is ready to go to work,” he replied, and Beelzebub only nodded.<br/>„What about omega?” he asked, and Crowley looked at him as he asked.<br/>„It seems the omega still hasn't overcome the shock of the news and is still afraid. He is now in a phoenix-consecrated church and is being cared for by a very good friend of mine,” he replied.<br/>„What matterzz izz whether he can play hizz part.”<br/>„I don't doubt it.”<br/>„Good. Doezz anyone have any questionzz for the harpy reprezzentative? If not, then leave. I'd like to discuss something with him in private,” Beelzebub said. Crowley took the opportunity to stand up.</p><p>„I would be very pleased if you could give this basket to omega as a sign of my affection,” he said in all decency and showed the basket.<br/>„I'm sure he'll be very pleased,” he replied, taking the basket from him.<br/>„Thank you,” the naga said.<br/>„Well, if that'zz all it izz, leave,” Beelzebub said. Crowley and Hastur left the cabin. But before they set off for home, Crowley tried to spy on them. Hastur didn't care.</p><p>„Wait. Not yet. They're not gone yet,” he heard Beelzebub say in a completely unfamiliar voice that was unusually full of life and joy.<br/>„Never mind. Let's have some fun while we can,” Gabriel replied. Crowley suspected he'd had enough and went after Hastur instead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following day, two guests visited the phoenix church. They were life partners even though they were two different races. The church was already anticipating their arrival, as they were some of the best tailors in the whole area. Aziraphale was in the garden when Raphael came to fetch him, saying two important gentlemen had come to see him. Omega followed Raphael to one of the larger guest rooms, where the two strangers were sitting at a table.</p><p>„Gentlemen,” Raphael greeted them. „Aziraphale, this is Mr Ibis and Mr Jacquel. They're the best tailors I know,” he said.<br/>„Nice to meet you,” said Aziraphale, handing them a wing.<br/>„The pleasure is all ours,” said Ibis. Ibis was harpy like the other in the church. He was dark-skinned, with a long neck and light grey feathers. Small round gold-rimmed glasses framed his face.</p><p>The man next to him merely nodded. He was also dark-skinned, but not a harpy. Jackquel had jackal ears, claws for fingers, and dog feet. Or rather, jackals. Aziraphale had no idea, he had never encountered such a creature.</p><p>„Well, I guess we'll get to work,” said Ibis, looking back at his companion, who had opened a small case on the bed from which he had removed his tailor's meter. "Aziraphale, if you'd stand here, we'd take a measurement," he informed him, taking out a small pad himself and readying his pen.</p><p>„Uh, sure,” he replied, standing up. Jacquel walked over and began to measure. The fingers for the job were much better than the wings. First, he measured its wings, length, wing circumference, etc., and then he stood behind it. As he stood close, his sensitive nose caught a strange scent.</p><p>„You already have a partner,” he said when he was quite sure of his nose.<br/>„Interesting indeed. Especially when you're about to marry a stranger in a few days,” said Ibis. Jacquel felt the omega before him grow nervous.</p><p>„Let's take a little break,” the jackal suggested, folding the meter and pocketing it. They sat down together, Jacquel sitting in a chair opposite the bed on which Ibis and Aziraphale sat.<br/>„If you wouldn't mind talking about it, how come you already have a partner but have to marry someone completely unknown?” asked Ibis.</p><p>„<span>I had a friend before I showed up, and then somehow we found out we belonged together, and neither of us wanted anyone else... Then when we first...” he cleared his throat. </span><span>„</span><span>The v</span><span>illage figured it out, and I ended up here, and now I'm waiting and dreading what lies ahead.”</span></p><p>„<span>I don't blame you. Jacquel and I have been partners here for many years. I don't know how long,” and </span><span>he put</span><span> his wing on his shoulder.<br/>„Yes, you do. You just don't want to say it," the jackal said.<br/>„</span><span>Of curse</span><span>,” he said, adjusting his glasses. „I wanted to ask, do you at least know what kind of creature </span><span>he’</span><span>ll be?” he changed the subject.<br/>„Gabriel said snake demon. That's all I know,” he replied despondently.<br/>„Oh and your partner was what?” he asked.<br/>„Naga. He had beautiful black scales that glistened like the night sky.”</span></p><p>„<span>You know, once even harpies referred to themselves as bird demons, so the mysterious alpha may be your naga, too,” said Ibis, after a moment's reflection.<br/>„I wish,” he sighed, feeling tears begin to form in his eyes. He wiped them lightly on his wing. It didn't matter if his feathers were wet, he couldn't fly anyway.</span></p><p>„<span>It'll be all right,” he said, trying to comfort him and hugging him. Jackquel was watching him, but this didn't bother him. This omega was no threat to him. Maybe if it was an alpha, he wouldn't allow it.</span></p><p>„We should finish the measurements,” Jacquel said after a moment, standing up.<br/>„Oh sure. Thank you for your support” the omega smiled faintly, also rising. Ibis sat down at the table ready to write down the remaining measurements.</p><p>„<span>You wouldn't mind if I wrote a book about </span><span>you</span><span>. I'm also a writer and I'm sure your story would be worth it,” said Ibis during the measurements. Aziraphale was standing with his back to him, so he turned slightly. He had no idea what to say. He didn't think his life would be all that interesting.<br/>„You don't have to answer now. It's entirely up to you. I'm not going to make you do anything,” said Ibis, noting the omega of indecision.<br/>„Sure. I don't think I mind,” he replied.</span></p><p>Subsequently, Ibis asked him all sorts of questions, and Aziraphale always replied while Jacquel measured him and made notes on all sorts of cuts and fabrics. Although the substance test is later. And when Ibis asked him a delicate question or something he wasn't comfortable with, he didn't have to talk about it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When they were done with their work, they arranged for the next day, when Jacquel would bring a few suggestions and fabrics that would be limited to liking. As soon as they parted, Raphael picked him up and apologized that Gabriel was waiting for him in the main hall. They couldn't keep him waiting, so they went after them. Gabriel sat on a bench and surveyed the church.</p><p>„<span>Gabriel what a pleasant surprise,” and he tried to smile, but he couldn't, for seeing him again reminded him of how time flies.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>Aziraphale, how are you? I heard the tailors were here. Have they behaved?” he asked.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>They're very nice.”<br/></span><span>„</span><span>Glad to hear it. Unfortunately, I can't stay here tonight. I have things to do. But as I said, I was in a meeting with a demon leader, and I'm not going to say who, someone sent you a little gift,” he winked at him, handing him a basket.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>That's nice,” he </span><span>muttered</span><span>, examining the basket. He had the impression that it wasn't from some ordinary demon.<br/></span><span>„</span><span>Well, I'm glad you're happy about it. Take care,” he hugged the omega and left.</span></p><p>„<span>Who's it from?” asked Raphael.<br/>„He didn't say that,” Aziraphale murmured.<br/>„Open it and you'll find out,” he urged, seeming more </span><span>interested</span><span> than Aziraphale himself.<br/>„Here?" he said reluctantly.<br/>„Well, it's probably better if you open it in private,” Raphael said finally.</span></p><p>Together they made their way to Aziraphale's room, and after they had closed the door behind them, Raphael walked over to get a good view. It slightly bothered the omega, he wanted to have his peace and privacy.<br/>„Raphael, please. I'm glad you're here, but...” he began, not wanting to sound mean.<br/>„I understand you want some privacy,” he replied pleasantly, standing up and moving toward the door. „Whoever sent this to you, you can see they put some heart into it,” he said before leaving. As soon as the door was closed, he sat down next to the basket for another quiet look.</p><p>He had seen similar baskets in the human village, and on the blanket that covered its interior was the monogram AD. These letters, he recalled, began with the name of the girl who had helped them into the village. Anathema Device, he remembered. He now had a clear suspicion of who the basket might have been from. He set about examining the contents of the basket. He found two dark bottles under a blanket. He opened one and tasted it. It was wine. Then there were a few small boxes in the basket. He opened one at random. There were rolled tubes in it, and they appeared to have been filled with something and lightly sprinkled with sugar. Already his mouth was watering. There were other desserts in other boxes, and almost at the bottom of it all, he found a small envelope. He opened it and took out a piece of scribbled paper. The writing rippled on the paper like snakes. It just looked like it was written by a little kid.</p><p>„<em>Angel,</em></p><p>
  <em>I hope they take good care of you and that you don't worry too much. This is where I had a little souvenir sent to you, along with the goodies from the village, knowing you liked them. The only new food there is the rolls. These are pancakes, and Anathema made them especially for you. I hope this makes you feel better for a long time. Don't worry too much, as I'm working on seeing you again. I'm not going to give you up without a fight. I even have Beelzebub, our leader, on my side. Hold on a little longer. I'm coming for you. <br/>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     Love, Crowley.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PS: the boxes are enchanted, so the food inside won't spoil.”</em>
</p><p>He read, and every word warmed his heart. He could barely read the end of the letter, as tears came to his eyes. He held the letter to his heart and smiled as he had never smiled in a while. He only hoped to be rescued before the wedding.</p><p>He put his things back in the basket and placed it beside the bed. He ate pancakes, which he instantly loved. He immediately added this dessert to his list of favourite foods.</p><p>That evening he went to bed with a letter in his wing. The following day, Ibis and Jacquel came to him, just as they had promised. But they apologized that someone had made the dress choice for him. They brought him the design and at least let him choose the fabric he would like. On this occasion, Ibis took notes on his story and asked supplementary questions. He planned to write a book for the wedding date and give him the first edition as a gift.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day of the wedding was inevitable, and Crowley's promised rescue was nowhere to be found. With each passing day, Aziraphale lost hope of ever seeing his beloved again.</p><p>And as time went on, it was time for the wedding. The ceremony took place on the beach, in a place where the village bordered the forest and there was a spectacular view of the surrounding area. It all felt so beautiful and magical. Aziraphale hasn't even seen it yet. He was moved to his house last night because it was a long way from the church and he hasn't moved since. He couldn't even look out the window. Now he stood there in a dress as white as his feathers.</p><p>There was a small gold trim around the neck that resembled feathers, and longer whitish feathers at the shoulders. The dress fit perfectly around his body and widened at the knees into a skirt. The sides were trimmed in gold, and there were equally tiny golden feathers at the thigh, turning into longer white. He wore translucent long sleeves over his wings, which were capped with white gold feathers. These sleeves were meant to lift his wings while hiding the fact that his feathers had been trimmed 2 months ago and still hadn't fully recovered. They were fascinating, and a tradition of the village. They depicted a large white eagle that boasted golden feathers around its head and at the end of its wings.</p><p>Jacquel was just finishing his faint makeup as he tried to disguise the circles under his eyes. These appeared to him a few days ago, when the omega woke up every night with his head full of questions and a heavy heart. He kept thinking that he would never see Crowley again in his life while wondering what his new alpha would be. Not that he could face the fact. He wondered if he would treat him with tenderness like his loved one, or if he would be rude, mean to him... He was afraid to present any possible option.</p><p>Ibis and Raphael soothed him as much as they could, being one of the few who were so clever as to realize that the mysterious alpha and his alpha were the same person. Jacquel then put a white veil on his head, which was made up of two parts. The first part was shorter and fell to the tip of his nose. This piece of cloth was so thick that only the dark outlines of persons could be seen through it. Subsequently, a delicate silver headband was placed on his head to ensure that the first part would not fall off. And finally, it was his turn for the last part when he put on a veil that had both ends at the front topped with small gems from the order of the phoenix as a symbol that he had been a member. It also had the effect of forcing the veil to the ground at the front, and it couldn't just be blown away.</p><p>Thus prepared, he merely waited for the announcement of the beginning of the ceremony. Aziraphale was so nervous and kept playing with his wings that the Ibis and Jacquel on each side had to catch him. And despite all their efforts to reassure him, he was more nervous every second. One word from him and he'd fall apart as nothing happened.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>On the other hand, Crowley couldn't wait for the big day. And even with him, a few days before the wedding, but a few days after visiting the harpy, Ibis and Jacquel stopped by. Jacquel measured him and Ibis questioned his relationship with the harpy, deliberately leaving out the part where Aziraphale thought he was marrying someone else. Crowley also told them everything and filled in certain gaps and, like his beloved part, left out. And just like Aziraphale didn't get to choose the style of his suit, he was just secretly hoping to have a pop. If he has to do something, he should at least do it in style, right?</p><p>However, the day of the wedding came and Beelzebub's servants took care of the alpha. They dressed him, combed his hair, and prepared him for the ceremony. One condition Crowley made was that he wanted the feathers in his hair that his beloved had given him.</p><p>„But, sir, that's disrespect to the harpies,” the maid said.<br/>„I'm not going without it,” he argued.<br/>„But...” she started to object, not knowing who the feathers belonged to.<br/>„It's all right. Just let him,” put in Hastur, who was there to supervise, in case his charge wanted to make a scene.<br/>„All right,” she replied sheepishly, entangled the feathers to his hair.</p><p>Crowley's suit was dark red-brown with gold trim. The top was lined with a red cloth that crisscrossed and the hangers fell on his arms. Around his waist was a decorative cloth fastened to his body in a reverse that resembled a golden snake. He wore a black snake embroidered on the bottom of his garment, front and back. A sign that was symbolic especially for Crowley. In the forest of demons, each inhabitant had its own original mark, and none was the same. Around his neck was a necklace of golden rectangles, and on his hands, as if golden snakes were crawling, he wore gold bracelets. His hair was combed back, and only one naughty strand fell to his face. He wrapped it lightly around his finger, smiled, and let go. He made a little ripple and was ready to walk down the aisle. At last Beelzebub, himself came for him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Aziraphale paced the room impatiently, still thinking all sorts of thoughts. Like Crowley snatching him out of the locker room at the last minute, or running in during the ceremony, or in his case, crawling in and raising objections. He nibbled nervously at the hem of his sleeve. Finally, Gabriel came for him in a light grey suit.</p><p>„Ready?” he asked. Omega nodded in agreement, as his words would seem to betray him. „You have nothing to fear. Now all you have to do is smile and enjoy your big day,” he said, holding out his arm. Aziraphale accepted it uncertainly. There was no turning back now. But before they left the dressing room, Gabriel pulled the veil down on his face to make everything perfect</p><p>Gabriel took him with a slow and dignified step to the arching altar, which was adorned with various flowers and where the priest and groom were waiting. Aziraphale could see only the outlines of people and things.<br/>„Here we are,” Gabriel whispered, standing to one side.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>„Ladies and gentlemen. Creatures of all kinds. We are gathered here today on this solemn day to witness the union of this young couple...” the priest went to work. He was one of the priests of the Order of the Phoenix.</p><p>„Aziraphale, do you take Anthony J....” but Aziraphale did not hear further. Who the hell can be called Anthony J.? What a strange name. I'm sure it must be something strange. From behind the veil, he could see only a patch of the black tail and immediately imagined himself marrying a large black snake. <br/>„Aziraphale, are you listening?” the priest asked him, not answering for a long time.<br/>„Yes,” he said uncertainly.<br/>„Yes what?” the priest asked.<br/>„Yes, I do,” he said weakly after taking a deep breath and letting it out. He felt as if those two harmless words had sucked the last bits of life out of him.</p><p>„<span>All right, Anthony J. Crowley, do you take...” Crowley? His train of thought resumed</span><span>. Perhaps that was a common name in the forest. He couldn't hear the Alpha's response through his thoughts, but he recognized the familiar voice. When he heard the voice, it was as if his entire subconscious had shuddered. He thought it might have been a figment of his mind, though, since he wanted to see and hear Crowley so badly he must have heard it everywhere now.</span></p><p>„If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace,” the priest said, and waited a few seconds, just in case, but as the silence continued. „I hereby pronounce you life partners, alpha and omega. You can kiss the omega,” he said, and Crowley uncovered Aziraphale's veil. As soon as he could see the omega, he couldn't believe his eyes.</p><p>„Crowley,” he said incredulously, tears of happiness beginning to appear in his eyes.<br/>„I said I'd marry you,” he whispered back, leaning closer and kissing him. Aziraphale circled his neck and kissed him back with pleasure. There was applause in the room.</p><p>The ceremony was followed by a huge banquet. Alpha didn't eat much on it but his omega made it in two. Plus, Crowley had the opportunity to feed him here as a symbol of some tradition. Subsequently, the music began, and the first dance belonged to the newly-weds. Harpy was reluctant at first since he couldn't dance, but the naga convinced him. Alpha had a great rhythm, so he performed his omega through the entire song. Aziraphale relaxed in the process and began to enjoy it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>That same night, Crowley took Aziraphale in his arms and, as if carrying his dream princess or, in this case, a prince, carried him over the threshold of their new cottage together. The cottage was on the border of the village and the forest. It had a small garden and a cosy interior. One of the rooms was even furnished as a small library. Crowley carried him inside to the bedroom, where he laid him gently on the bed. He sat down next to him and leaned over to plant a few small kisses on his cheek, leading them slowly to his lips. Meanwhile, he was slowly trying to get him out of his beautiful clothes.</p><p>„Darling, what are you doing?” he asked between kisses. Not that he didn't like it, he just wanted to slow down a bit now. If it were up to him, he would wrap himself in his alpha's chest and hug him. By asking him, he was also afraid that he had defied him and that he had done something wrong. Guilt washed over him. Crowley stopped, sensing something was wrong. He stopped what he had planned and instead lay down beside him and put his hand on his wing.</p><p>„What's wrong?” he asked solicitously.<br/>„I just... It's just that now we can be together forever if you want, and I would, but now... Now I'd like to make up for what we lost. I'd like to just lie with you and cuddle,” he rather whispered at the end, his eyes searching for the alpha's chest.<br/>„Anything for you,” he replied, kissing his forehead. Now she could smell his heady scent again after an excruciatingly long time. Slowly his eyelids closed after those trying days, and he fell asleep knowing that no one would take him away from him again and that they would finally be together. This was the first time Azirafal had fallen asleep first.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>